Coloreando Vidas
by RosAlice22
Summary: Tienes la fama, el éxito, el dinero y lo material, pero ¿Es suficiente? 6 desconocidos, que han luchado y triunfado, pero no han conocido el amor. ¿Vale la pena arriesgarse? ¿O las consecuencias son peores? Alice&Jazz, Emm&Rose, Ed&Bell. Múltiples POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Coloreando Vidas**

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

"Manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención". Paulo Coelho – Veronika decide morir: 104.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos, este es el primer fic que subo a FanFiction y estoy emocionada por eso :) La historia tiene múltiples POV, multiplísimos diría yo, pues Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie cuentan su historia cada uno por su lado, aunque los hechos se entrecrucen. Prometo solemnemente no darles diferentes POV de los mismos hechos, a menos que me pidan algo muy especifico, pero por lo general no me gusta repetir una y otra vez lo mismo. Cualquier cosa pues, darle al botoncito verde hermoso y atractivo :)

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de la respetable Mrs. Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos un ratito y se los devuelvo sanos y salvos (Aunque tengo ganas de robarle a Edward un día de estos xD)_**

**Gris**

**Bella's POV.**

10 de enero del 2009.

Miré la fecha que marcaba mi calendario y sonreí. Hoy era el cumpleaños de mamá. Hace tres días no hablaba con ella y sabía que eso la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Aló?- contestó su suave voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá!

-¡Bella! ¡Al fin llamas! Llevo tres días sin teléfono celular, tuve un pequeño accidente con el otro así que no había podido llamarte, ya sabes lo obsoleta que soy con eso de la tecnología y…- parecía que Renée me iba a contar los últimos tres días con lujo de detalles así que me senté. La loca de Renée. Me dolió mucho tener que haberme ido de casa hace tantos años, pero ella merecía ser feliz con Phil y yo debía continuar mis estudios.

-Esta bien Renée. No te preocupes. Cuéntame ¿Qué se siente tener 45?

-¡Shh! He dicho que no estoy de cumpleaños. Desde que cumplí los 40 hice lo mismo que Peter Pan ¡He dejado de crecer!

-Si claro- dije con ironía –veremos que dicen las autoridades al respecto.

-Ya veremos. Ahora dime ¿Qué tal van las guardias?

-Fatal, estoy molida. Ésta semana trabajo sólo de noche. Gente ebria herida en bares y gente ebria herida en accidentes de tráfico ¡Mis tareas favoritas!- dije con ánimo sarcástico en la voz.

-Y luego dices que yo soy la cuarentona ¡Arriba ese ánimo Doctora Swan!- la Dra. Swan. Aún lo escuchaba y no lo creía. La Dra. Swan era yo. Atrapada en mi segundo año como médico residente, pero era yo.

-Isabella ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí mamá. Te dejo, voy a desayunar. Almorzar, mejor dicho. Me llamas cuando recibas tu regalo ¡Adios!- tan pronto colgué la sonrisa de mi rostro se desvaneció. Sólo tendría que enfrentarme a todo un día sola, para que luego que llegara la noche quejarme de tener guardia en el hospital. Rebusqué entre la nevera en busca de algo comestible, pero no hallé más que agua y aire ¡Ah si! El hielo parecía lo más apetitoso del menú. Tampoco me apetecía comprar para luego cocinar, así que cerré la nevera y fui al teléfono para pedir una pizza. Un papel cuadradito amarillo brillante llamó mi atención, decía: **Promesa N° 1: Dejar la comida chatarra.** Gruñí al igual que mi estómago. Mis promesas de año nuevo no se irían al trasto esta vez. Tomé el teléfono y marqué a un restaurant vegetariano, donde pedí una ensalada y un sándwich.

-Su pedido llegará en 20 minutos señorita- dijo la voz chillona de una adolescente al otro lado del teléfono. Me senté y encendí la tv mientras esperaba. Como siempre nada bueno que ver, ya empezaba a impacientarme, mi pie golpeaba insistentemente el suelo de madera.

-Iré a prepararme un café- pensé en voz alta. Al llegar a la cafetera sentí un pequeño deja vú. Un papelito rosa chillón que decía: **Promesa N° 4: dejar el café. En su defecto reservarlo para las noches de guardia en el hospital.**

Suspiré, atrapada entre mis propias reglas, esperando mi guardia nocturna.

**Edward's POV.**

-Sólo un trazo más y me iré a dormir. Un trazo. Tal vez un retoque a unas líneas. Pero nada más- prometí mentalmente.

El martes debía entregar un proyecto, el diseño de un nuevo centro comercial, que tenía listo hace mucho tiempo, pero que todavía no me dejaba del todo satisfecho.

Miré el reloj de mi pequeño estudio y corrí a ducharme. 7:00am. ¿En qué momento había amanecido? Tenía exactamente una hora y media para llegar a mi oficina. Me dí un baño y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Odiaba usar traje, pero hoy tenía una reunión con una clienta importante y debía ir presentable. Puse a tostar un par de rebanadas de pan mientras me peinaba sin mucho esmero y comí apresurado mientras bajaba en el ascensor. Desactivé la alarma de mi Volvo, me acomodé dentro y arranqué, hasta que repentinamente recordé algo.

-¡Maldita sea! Olvidé los planos- grité furioso.

Subí de nuevo en el ascensor, más impaciente que nunca. Entré a mi apartamento, saqué los planos lo más rápido que pude y bajé nuevamente al sótano. Mi auto lo había dejado parado a la mitad del único camino de salida y tenía unos cuantos conductores molestos detrás, esperando para salir. Me disculpé y salí de estacionamiento apenado con todo el mundo.

Respiré tan pronto hube llegado al edificio de oficinas en el que trabajaba, con mucha suerte había logrado llegar 20 minutos antes de la reunión con mi clienta, una actriz famosa cuyo nombre no me habían revelado aún, pues al parecer ella quería mantener todo lo más secretamente posible.

-Buenos días Cullen ¿Apurado?- preguntó uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, el imbécil de Mike Newton. Por más que quisiera ignorarlo mi educación era más poderosa en aquellos casos.

-Buenos días Newton- dije en su dirección antes de internarme en mi oficina. Al poco rato llegó mi jefe, Eleazar Denali, acompañado por un hermosa rubia, ojos azules, medidas perfectas y cara conocida, obviamente mi clienta.

-Él es Edward Cullen, el arquitecto encargado del diseño de su nuevo hogar- dijo mi jefe a mi clienta.

-Mucho gusto señor Cullen, yo soy…

-Rosalie Hale ¿Cierto?- completé yo. Ella asintió con una sonrisa –la he visto en un par de películas. Y puede llamarme Edward- dije sonriendo también. Ella no estaba para nada mal, pero se me hacía igual que cualquier actriz, y todas las atenciones con ella eran parte del protocolo, que a Eleazar le fascinaba cumplir.

-Ok Edward, puedes llamarme Rose. Hay un par de cosas que quisiera hablar contigo respecto al diseño ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Si, por supuesto –le dije, por algo había despejado el tiempo para la reunión, algunos clientes son bastante exigentes.

-Bueno, yo los dejo solos para que se pongan de acuerdo- intervino Eleazar y se retiró de la oficina.

-Ok, Manos a la obra- dije yo y saqué los planos de la construcción y coloqué el simulador 3D en mi computador con la vista de lo que sería la casa.

-Ummm, hay ciertos detalles que no me parecen- dijo como dudosa de hablar.

-¿Como cuáles?- le alenté. Pronto me arrepentiría por eso.

-Los techos, están muy bajos. Quisiera un par de ventanales en la parte trasera, ¡ah! y el diseño de estas escaleras me parece muy convencional. Quiero algo más contemporáneo- dijo concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Pensé que había dicho que quería un lugar discreto Rosalie, no entiendo- pregunté confundido. Unos ventanales de vidrio transparente no eran precisamente discretos.

-Bueno, pues cambie de parecer ¿Puede introducir los cambios al diseño?- preguntó como dudando de mi capacidad. Eso me ofendió bastante.

-No hay problema, pero me tomara más tiempo del estipulado- dije tratando de negociar con ella.

-¿Y por qué mas tiempo? Faltan 2 semanas Edward- me replicó con un aire de inocencia que se me hacía falso.

-Si, pero el proceso es mas largo que eso, además hay otros proyectos a desarrollar- ¿Quién se creía ella para venir a disponer de mi tiempo de esa forma?

-¿Y si yo te dijera que MI proyecto es el mas importante de todos? Recuerda que tengo prestigio Edward y manejo contactos muy importantes- dijo con voz ligera, como quién saluda a algún conocido en la calle. Eso si rebosó el límite de mi paciencia.

-¿Me esta amenazando?

-Para nada Edward, solo es una pequeña advertencia- dijo agarrando su bolsa -Dos semanas, ni más ni menos- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la oficina. Yo maldije en voz baja. La mujer resulto peor de lo que imaginé. Hermosa, si, pero caprichosa y orgullosa, trabajar para ella me iba a resultar un infierno.

Suspiré. Sería mejor empezar a trabajar antes de que mi tiempo se acabara.

**Alice's POV.**

Me levanté temprano, con el sol dándome de lleno en la cara.

Me asomé a la ventana de mi apartamento y sonreí. Mi vista de Seattle era genial. Suspiré sin amargura y me prepare para ir al atelier.

Abrí las puertas dobles que daban a mi gigantesco closet y me interné en el.

Para el día de hoy tenia que recibir a un par de clientes y luego en la noche la apertura de una tienda a la que quería ir, así que debía usar algo versátil. Paseé por los diferentes tejidos y estampados:

_Algodón, no, muy deportivo. _

_Lana, por supuesto que no. _

_Seda... Tal vez. _

_Poliéster… un momento. ¿Qué hace una prenda de poliéster en mi armario? ¡La quemaré al regresar del trabajo!_

_Chiffón, no, muy ligera, aunque con un abrigo tal vez… _

_Satén, puede ser. _

Tomé una falda plisada color crema de chiffón. No muy formal ni muy casual. Una blusa azul turquesa simple muy linda y unos stilettos beige, que combiné con una cartera y un cinturón grueso en la cadera. Acomodé mi cabello en puntas con ayuda de mi secador y casi no usé maquillaje. Simple pero impecable. Me coloque una chaqueta negra larga y una bufanda azul turquesa.

Salí al frio de la calle de Seattle y esperé el autobús. Soñaba despierta, que algún día mis diseños fuesen conocidos por mucha gente y con el dinero que ganara me compraría un gran auto. Un Porsche 911 turbo, amarillo canario, definitivamente el auto perfecto. La sola idea de la velocidad era tan hipnótica que casi no me dí cuenta del autobús parado frente a mí con la puerta abierta. Bajé de mi nube personal y me subí al colectivo.

Mi atelier estaba unos 5km al norte de mi edificio, en una pequeña torre de oficinas. La renta era relativamente barata, a pesar de lo pequeño de mi local. Entré y todo estaba perfectamente impecable, tal como me gusta. El espacio blanco y minimalista dominaba la estancia. Los toques de color eran 3 sofás, una lámpara y las cortinas de los 4 probadores, todo ésta vez en color turquesa. Cada semana los colores cambiaban. La tienda ya estaba abierta y allí encontré a mi única empleada acomodando vestidos en los percheros.

-Buenos días Alice- me recibió con una sonrisa

-¡Buenos días Ángela! Wow, tenías razón con lo del turquesa. Le da un toque especial a la estancia.

-Te lo dije Alice. Tú podrás ser la diseñadora, pero en decoración yo sé de lo que estoy hablando.

-Eres la mejor, Ángela. Es mas, te acabo de dar un ascenso.

-Oh ¿De veras? ¡Pues antes consígueme subalternos a quienes mandar a mi gusto!

-Los conseguiré, te lo prometo. Pero antes debo conseguir un par de contratos más. Y hablando de eso, ésta noche iré a la inauguración de esa nueva boutique, la de la 6ta.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y como conseguiste que te invitaran? Digo, es muy exclusivo el evento ¿no?

-Si, lo es. Pero te dije que iría, no que me invitaron a ir.

-Ok, Mary Alice Brandon, es oficial. ¡Te has vuelto loca! Te echaran de allí, si es que consigues entrar en primer lugar.

-Paciencia querida Ángela. Ya veras como si entraré. Tengo un leve presentimiento de que así será.

-Tú y tus presentimientos. ¿Te dije que estas loca?

-Si, muchas veces de hecho.

-Es bueno que lo recuerdes.

Ángela y yo siempre teníamos esa clase de bromas. Ella era la mejor empleada del mundo, aunque no le pagara tanto como yo quisiera. Ese día atendí unas pocas clientas, nada demasiado difícil. Le di la tarde libre a Ángela pues no necesitaba mas ayuda y cerré para irme a almorzar.

Pensé en comer en un bonito restaurant a la vuelta de la esquina, al que iba con frecuencia, pero una clase de presentimiento me hizo desistir. Caminé cerca de 4 cuadras buscando un sitio agradable. Al final terminé en la calle 6ta viendo los preparativos de la inauguración de la noche. Unos obreros pasaban sistemas de sonido, sillas y al parecer estaban despejando espacio para una pasarela y una pista de baile. Quedé boquiabierta frente a la vidriera hasta que un par de sujetos de seguridad me pidieron que me retirara. Seguí caminando hasta un restaurant que parecía bastante agitado y decidí entrar. Uno de los meseros me indico que no estaban prestando servicio comercial, pues tenían un evento que cubrir esa noche, la inauguración de la tienda que estaba cerca. Lamentable, pues el olor era divino. Podría decir que todo estaría delicioso en esa inauguración.

Al final termine comiendo en un cafetín que dejaba mucho que desear. Digamos que la comida no era su especialidad. Mis lindos presentimientos no siempre me llevaban a sitios lindos. Tal vez debería dejar de hacerles caso.

Atendí la boutique hasta las 5 de la tarde, pues me iba a arreglar para ir a la inauguración. En un principio planeaba ir así como estaba, pero cambié de idea _¿Qué clase de diseñadora respetable sería si usaba la ropa del trabajo para ir a una fiesta?_ Así que tomé uno de mis vestidos de los percheros, un modelo negro, corto con un lindo escote. Me peiné y maquille más cuidadosamente que en la mañana, ya que debía causar una buena impresión en todo el mundo. Una ultima mirada en el espejo y... ¡Perfecta! ¡Perfecta para la mejor noche de mi vida!


	2. Chapter 2

**Coloreando Vidas**

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

"Manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención". Paulo Coelho – Veronika decide morir: 104.

* * *

Capítulo II

**Jasper's POV.**

-¡Oigan muchachos de prisa! ¡Tenemos solo 1 hora para terminar todo! Hey Tyler ¿Qué demonios haces? -pregunté furioso. El stress ya hacia mella en mi humor.

-Pues, lo que me dijiste... Estoy flameando los duraznos- dijo con pánico en la voz.

-Si, ya veo, te dije que lo hicieras pero ¡HACE UNA HORA! Eso ya debería estar listo, a estas alturas debería estar enfriando y casi listo para emplatar ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

-Salí a fumar un cigarrillo, no había tenido un descanso en todo el día, Jasper y por lo visto tú necesitas salir a hacer lo mismo. ¡Relájate jefe! Ya casi todo esta listo.

-¿Como quieres que me calme? Este evento es sumamente importante y sino hago el mejor trabajo del mundo mi carrera se arruina y mi restaurant se va a pique.

-Por favor, no seas melodramático, tu restaurant es el mejor de la ciudad, por eso te eligieron. Ya solo faltan los platos fríos y terminamos, sal por un poco de aire.

Decidí a hacerle caso, Tyler era uno de mis empleados más antiguos, había estado conmigo desde que abrí mi restaurant, hace casi 4 años. Serví una copa de vino y la tomé de un solo trago, pensando en relajarme un poco y disfrutar más de la vida. Debía hacerlo, amaba ser chef y tener mi propio restaurant, era lo que siempre había soñado y ahora debía disfrutarlo como siempre quise. Todavía tenía ciertas cosas que concretar así que entre a la cocina.

-¡Muchachos! Reunión urgente, dejen lo que están haciendo y vengan acá un momento. Todos me quedaron viendo algo asustados y se apresuraron al sitio donde yo estaba.

-Tranquilos, no habrá más regaños de mi parte. Solo quería decirles que hacen un excelente trabajo y que les agradezco la ayuda, disculpen mi pésimo humor pero este evento es muy importante para el restaurant y si todo sale como planeo prometo recompensarlos.

Mi equipo de cocina constaba de un par de chefs, cuatro ayudantes y yo como chef principal. También seis meseros y seis meseras, un bartender y dos encargados de limpieza. Además claro esta de mi administradora, el chico de la caja y eventualmente algún aprendiz de cocina.

-Como al mediodía vino una muchacha a comer- me dijo Seth, uno de los meseros, un chico nuevo, en el poco tiempo que llevaba me caía muy bien.

-¿Si? Que raro. ¿Seguro que avisaron a todos los clientes que hoy no abriríamos?

-Seguro, a cada uno le informamos, pero ésta muchacha nunca la había visto venir aquí. ¡Deberías haberla visto, está como me la receto el doctor!- dijo Seth gesticulando en exceso -la hubiese atendido con muchísimo gusto de no ser porque tu me matarías luego.

-Bueno, para la próxima será, ahora vamos a empacar todo para llevarlo a la fiesta, que sino se nos hace tarde.

**Rosalie's POV.**

-Rose, lindura ¿hasta cuando voy a estar esperando? Apresúrate ¿Quieres?- me decía mi "novio" Royce desde la sala de mi apartamento mientras yo me vestía en mi cuarto.

-Te puedes ir si te da la gana, y nos vemos en el evento- respondí furiosa, eso del noviazgo por publicidad me estaba cansando.

-Sabes que lo haría si pudiera Rosalie, pero lo del noviazgo nos beneficia a ambos. Ya sabes, un rompimiento escandaloso a la mitad de la promoción de la película y ¡Bam! Éxito taquillero.

-Yo no necesito eso Royce, soy Rosalie Hale, soy famosa ya, mis películas las ve todo mundo.

-Bueno, pues debiste pensar eso antes de hacer una película independiente, esas son más difíciles de promocionar.

-¡DEMONIOS! Quiero que ésta promoción se acabe ya, estoy verde de andar fingiendo- no se a que le vio lo gracioso, pues hasta mi habitación llego el ruido de su risa.

-¡OH por Dios! Jajajajajaja Rose, me matas- siguió riendo como idiota hasta que salí de mi cuarto, ya lista para salir

-¿Se supone que debo reírme contigo? Aún no encuentro el chiste.

-Ya suaviza tu humor Rose. Me río porque dijiste que estas cansada de fingir.

-Aja y ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Pues que no tiene sentido lo que dijiste. Rosalie, eres actriz, tu trabajo es fingir, para eso te pagan.

-Si, pero eso nunca traspasa a mi vida personal. Ya vámonos a acabar con esta mierda ¿Quieres?

-Ah no Rosalie Hale, a mi no me manejas a tu antojo, no soy ningún empleado tuyo. Así que baja el tono conmigo.

-Te hablo como se me de la gana, eres mi novio ¿no?

-Tu novio ficticio, no uno verdadero al que puedes controlar. Ahora el harto soy yo. ¡Hasta nunca!- dijo y salió dando un portazo. Yo por supuesto nunca iba sola a ningún evento. Tomé mi teléfono y de repente tuve un toque de inspiración.

-Por favor con Edward Cullen- pedí en lo que me atendieron el teléfono.

-Con él habla, ¿quién es?

-Hola Edward, soy Rosalie Hale.

-Buenas noches señorita ¿desea algún cambio adicional en el diseño?- dijo con tono acido, yo me eché a reír.

-No seas tonto Edward, quería invitarte a salir a la inauguración de una tienda, es ésta noche.

-Disculpe, pero no suelo mezclar el trabajo con mi vida personal.

-No me malinterpretes cariño, no te estoy invitando en una cita, es un evento importante, quiero recomendarte a un par de amigos -Ahora era el quién se reía.

-Si, si, gracias por la broma Rosalie. En la mañana me amenazas y odias mi trabajo y en la noche quieres recomendarme a unos amigos.

-Es en serio, además te convendrían un par de trabajos más ¿Qué dices?

-Bueno, no tengo nada que perder. Iré.

-Ok, ven a buscarme a...- Le di la dirección de mi apartamento y él me dijo que en una hora y media estaría allí, le pregunté que auto conducía para ver si era necesario usar el mío, no andaría por ahí en un carrito cualquiera, pero cuando me dijo del Volvo me pareció razonable. Estaba rompiendo los lineamientos del estudio, pero tenia un plan, al final todo resultaría mejor que en el plan original, y no tendría que vivir colgada del brazo del estúpido de Royce por publicidad.

Cuando Edward llego a buscarme quedé boquiabierta. Conocía a muchos hombres muy guapos, pero Edward fácilmente los superaba a todos, aunque no fuera mi tipo. Llevaba un traje negro que hacia resaltar su delgada silueta, una camisa blanca dentro y una corbata delgada negra, bastante clásico pero totalmente apropiado.

El viaje en auto fue un poco más cómodo, le empecé a preguntar acerca de su vida, y él a mí de la mía. Me dijo que vivía solo, aunque sus padres vivían en Seattle también. Su padre es doctor y su madre decoradora y coleccionista de antigüedades. Yo le conté que mis padres viven en Rochester y que me fui de casa para perseguir mi sueño de actuar, aunque mis padres no me apoyaran. Y entre una y otra cosa llegamos al evento.

Los flashes enloquecieron apenas bajamos del auto y Edward casi queda ciego, yo ya estaba acostumbrada. Pasé por un pequeño corredor lleno de fotógrafos para los cuales posé. Invité a Edward pero no quiso unirse a eso. Entramos y en cuestión de pocos minutos estaba de lo más cómoda, hablando con viejos conocidos del medio. La comida era ligera pero no por eso menos deliciosa, al contrario, la falta de culpa al comer la hacía más deliciosa. Presenté a Edward a un par de amigos y el parecía encantado, todo iba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, pues lo mas seguro es que a esas alturas ya nos hubieran fotografiado juntos y todo el mundo empezara a sospechar de algo entre nosotros.

**POV Alice **

¿Quién dudaba de que podía entrar? Nadie, bueno, al menos yo no, pues tenia un plan. Me hice pasar por fotógrafa y aproveché el mayor alboroto posible. Cuando llego Rosalie Hale todo se volvió una locura, tanto que los de seguridad ni siquiera me pidieron una credencial de prensa sino que me dejaron entrar de inmediato. En el momento que tuviera una oportunidad le agradecería a ella y al tipo guapo que la acompañaba. Probé un par de canapés y estaban divinos, ese chef debía ser un genio. No sabía por donde empezar, no podía simplemente llegar y presentarme como la mejor diseñadora contemporánea, ni el icono de la moda después de Audrey Hepburn o Jackie Kenneddy. Fui a la barra a tomar un trago a ver si con eso dejaba un poco los nervios. Pedí un martini y me senté a degustarlo cuando una voz masculina me saco de mi abstracción.

-Un Margarita y un Scotch por favor- pidió el amigo de Rosalie Hale al bartender. Yo seguí mirando mi copa.

-¿Fuera de lugar?- me pregunto el guapo de cabello rojizo.

-Un poco- respondí sinceramente.

-Somos dos- dijo y suspiró algo cansado.

-Pensé que estabas acostumbrado. Estás con Rosalie Hale después de todo.

-Si bueno, pero es primera vez que salgo con ella. No estoy para nada acostumbrado.

-Pero ¿Estás saliendo con ella no? ¡Uy por Dios, perdón, que pena! No debería estar preguntando estas cosas, mil perdones.

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo -y no, no estoy saliendo con ella. A propósito, mucho gusto, me llamo Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto Edward, soy Alice Brandon.

-Anunciamos que el desfile está por comenzar- dijo la voz de la presentadora.

-¿Nos acompañas Alice?- me ofreció Edward.

-Perfecto- coincidí con él.

-Bueno, y ¿A qué te dedicas Edward?

-Yo soy arquitecto ¿y tú?

-Diseñadora de modas.

-Eso lo explica todo- dijo riéndose.

-Rosalie, ella es Alice, es diseñadora de modas- dijo cuando llegamos a su lado.

-¡Oh! ¿De veras? ¿Ese vestido lo hiciste tú? Llevo viéndote casi una hora- dijo como sorprendida.

-Si, es diseño y confección mía- dije un poco pagada de mi misma.

-Wow, Alice. ¡Está precioso! ¿Para que firma trabajas?

-Para ninguna, tengo mi propio negocio.

-Umm, interesante. ¿Me das tu tarjeta por favor?- _¿Qué? ¡Rosalie Hale me esta pidiendo mi tarjeta, le gustó mi vestido!_ Sonreí y busqué una tarjeta dentro de mi cartera, se la entregué con temblor en la mano. Luego empezó el desfile. Los diseños de la firma eran hermosos, formas clásicas por sobretodo en negro, muy sobrias y hasta podría decir que con un toque de diseñador italiano, sin rayar en la copia. Al final salió la diseñadora y dueña de la firma, Jane Vulturi, quién dio un discurso de agradecimiento que a mi entender estuvo algo falso.

-Gracias a todos por venir, ha sido un verdadero honor poder presentarles ésta colección en la que he venido trabajando y con ella inaugurar mi tienda. Gracias al equipo de logística y decoración encargados, al servicio de banquetes del restaurant del señor Jasper Withlock. A mi padre, el señor Aro Vulturi por el financiamiento del proyecto, ¡Te amo papi! A los invitados especiales de la noche, entre ellos el señor Royce King y la señorita Rosalie Hale- en ésta parte el público estalló en aplausos -Ahora ¡A disfrutar de la fiesta!

**Rosalie's POV**

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, me estaba exponiendo junto a Edward sin Royce de por medio, con eso obtendría una buena dosis de especulación gratuita y todo el mundo estaría hablando de mí y de mi película. Desde que había llegado sólo había visto a Royce una vez, y me miraba con rabia. _Tal vez sí me excedí con él, pero no tengo la culpa de que sea un imbécil después de todo._

Al cabo de media hora más volví a verlo, saliendo de los baños, tambaleándose y con un vaso de licor en la mano. Patético. Se acercó hasta dónde yo estaba aprovechando que me encontraba sola, Edward estaba pidiéndome otro trago en la barra y Alice estaba en el baño.

-¿Quién te ccc…creess qquee eress rubiecittta tontaaa?- dijo con la pronunciación más deficiente que hubiera oído en mi vida.

-Soy Rosalie Hale, obviamente, actriz famosa con un largo historial de películas, a diferencia de ti, que apenas has hecho un par de taquilleras, eres el aparecido del año Royce King- seguro que no estaba bien lo que le decía, pero mi orgullo estaba herido con eso de "rubiecita tonta"

-¿Y aaa ti qque te ppasssa? Ccreoo que debess aprendderr a respettaarrme- dijo agarrándome por los hombros. Yo lo empujé, pero mi fuerza no fue suficiente para detener su agarre. Él me miraba con furia y yo a él, forcejeando para que me soltara. La gente de todos lados del salón nos miraba, pero nadie hacía nada.

-¡Suéltame Royce!

-Ella te dijo que la sueltes- salió Edward de la nada en mi defensa.

-¿Y ttu vass a obligarme, recién lleggadoo?

-Con mucho gusto- dijo Edward y me lo quitó de enfrente únicamente. Royce se puso violento y le pegó un puñetazo a Edward en toda la nariz. Edward respondió y allí empezó el desastre. Gritos iban y venían, hasta que un par de agentes de seguridad del local los separaron. Afortunadamente Jane decidió no levantar cargos por el bien de nuestra amistad, y yo le prometí que la compensaría por ello. Llevé a Edward al hospital en su auto y me disculpé con él pues tenía que irme. Tomé un taxi hasta mi apartamento y me fui a dormir obstinada de tanto drama.

* * *

Sí, lo sé. Fui mala al lastimar a Edward... Pero vean el lado positivo, ahora está en el hospital ¿Saben lo que quiere decir eso? Jajajaja xDD

Aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:

**_-¿Debería quitármelo? -dije haciendo ademán de quitarme el saco._**

**_-Si, se supone que debería ¿No? -dijo ella en tono bromista y yo me eché a reír._**

**_-Sí, es bastante lógico -admití sonriendo y me despojé del saco, luego de la corbata, con mucho dolor en la mano izquierda, y finalmente de la camisa, sin mirar ni una vez a la bella doctora._**

Jajajaja :D Me siento mala por hacer esto.

Sus reviews son el combustible para mi cerebro y el "desbloqueo" del escritor. Inspírenme mucho porfaa :)

Besooos

RosAlice22 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Coloreando Vidas**

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

"Manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención". Paulo Coelho – Veronika decide morir: 104.

* * *

Capítulo III

**Edward's POV.**

Luego del incidente con el malnacido de Royce, Rosalie me llevó al hospital y me dejó allí, eso me molestó un poco, pero a fin de cuentas ella era así, egoísta y egocéntrica, yo sólo actué como un caballero habría hecho. Por igual estaba agradecido con ella, por hablar bien de mí delante de sus amigos, más de uno se interesó en mi trabajo y entregué unas cuantas tarjetas de presentación.

Eran cerca de las 12:00am y no había mucho movimiento en el hospital. Una de las enfermeras me indicó que esperara, que la doctora me atendería en seguida. Traté en lo posible de no llamar la atención, pues mi padre era el director del hospital y no tenía ganas de verlo en el estado en que me encontraba.

A los cinco minutos salió un sujeto con una mano vendada y la enfermera me indicó que podía pasar al consultorio.

-Buenas noches- saludé al entrar al consultorio, tras un escritorio blanco lleno de papeles e instrumentos de trabajo estaba una hermosa doctora.

Su piel era blanca, muy pálida y tersa, muy suave, al menos a la vista, ojos cual chocolate, opacos y profundos, de esos que esconden muchos secretos tras una apariencia sencilla. Labios rellenos y muy hermosos, sin una gota de maquillaje, pero naturalmente hermosa. Su largo cabello castaño estaba atado en una cola que le daba a su rostro angelical cierto aspecto de inocencia agregada. El único detalle no tan favorable que pude advertir en su rostro fueron unas ojeras medio marcadas, típicas de quien trabaja por las noches, como en el caso de este ángel de aspecto sencillo. Si hubiese sabido que una mujer así trabajaba en el hospital de mi padre lo habría visitado más a menudo en el trabajo. Ella me miraba con aspecto un tanto incómodo, notando el examen al que la sometía con mi vista. Se sonrojó un poco y de inmediato bajó la vista hasta los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-Buenas noches, su nombre por favor- dijo sin alzar la vista de los formularios.

-Edward Cullen.

-Antes de empezar necesito un par de datos básicos. ¿Edad?

-25- dije directamente, mirándola, sólo esperando que levantara la vista hacia mí. Embobado mientras ella tomaba notas.

-¿Dirección? nada específico, sólo una idea general.

-Residencias High Seattle.

-Buen lugar- dijo aún sin mirarme, pero al instante pude ver un gesto de contrariedad en su frente, como si se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho. Siguió un instante de incómodo silencio, mientras esperaba que me preguntara lo siguiente.

-¿Y qué lo trae aquí señor Cullen?

-Bueno, verá doctora…-dejé en suspenso la idea para que me diera su nombre o su apellido al menos, y a la vez para que me mirara. Ambas cosas se cumplieron.

-Bella Swan, bueno, Isabella, quiero decir, doctora Swan –dijo mirándome fijamente. Otro gesto de contrariedad apareció en su rostro escondido entre los papeles _¿Qué estará pensando?_ Me pregunté con plena curiosidad.

-Ok, doctora Swan, tuve digamos que un "desacuerdo" con un sujeto hace un rato y las cosas se salieron de control.

-Umm, ya lo veo ¿Qué le duele?- vale, no era fácil llegarle a una doctora y decirle qué tan mal parado saliste en una pelea. Si no fuera porque de verdad me dolía mucho, habría ocultado todo.

-La nariz, no estoy seguro si me la quebré, un poco en las costillas y también ésta mano- dije señalando a mi izquierda. Nota mental: no lanzar puñetazos con la izquierda a menos que seas zurdo.

-Bueno, lo de la nariz es bastante evidente, está sangrando- examinó mi nariz con una lamparita y yo me sentí bastante avergonzado, luego la palpó por fuera y preguntó dónde me dolía. No fue tan malo como pensé.

-¡Auch! -dije lo más sutil posible.

-No es nada grave señor Cullen, sólo tiene unos vasos rotos, por eso el sangrado y el dolor, pero no tiene fractura ni torcedura. Ahora a ver, dame una mano- dijo con cierto tono de simpatía que me gustó. Mucho, a decir verdad.

-¿Le duele aquí?- dijo presionando uno de mis nudillos. Casi grito al contacto.

-¡Oww! Si, si, ahí duele, mucho –tocó un poco más abajo, sus dedos eran suaves y estaban algo fríos, recogió un mechón suelto de su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda y tocó mi nudillo justo donde sentía más dolor -¡A, au, auch!

-Umm, tal vez necesite un par de radiografías para eso ¿Qué era lo… lo otro?- dijo como dudando si preguntar.

-Las costillas- dije aún aguantando el aliento.

-Ah si, eso, es verdad- dijo y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Debería quitármelo?- dije haciendo ademán de quitarme el saco.

-Sí, se supone que debería ¿no? Creo que los rayos especiales los dejé en casa- dijo en tono bromista, yo me eché a reír.

-Sí, es bastante lógico- admití sonriendo y me despojé del saco, luego de la corbata, con mucho dolor en la mano izquierda y finalmente de la camisa, sin mirar ni una vez a la bella doctora, por temor a cohibirme. Me indicó que me recostara en la camilla y eso hice, la acción me costó una ligera puntada en el costado izquierdo. Boté todo el aire de golpe pero no emití ningún quejido, ya bastante tonto me veía como para seguir poniéndome en ridículo.

-No te hagas el valiente Edward, aquí lo importante es que sanes. Es más, si no quieres parecer un chillón sólo asiente con la cabeza cuando te duela.

Ella actuó de manera profesional y metódica, palpando mis costillas y preguntando. Esta vez no dolió más allá de la piel, sólo asentí un par de veces, y con su tacto el dolor era casi imperceptible, la piel de sus finos dedos era suave y estaba aún más fría en comparación a cuando me examinó la cara y la mano, supuse que habría sido por el aire acondicionado.

-Bueno señor Cullen…

-Edward- corregí yo.

-Ok, Edward, lo de las costillas no es nada más allá de un buen golpe. Te advierto que se hará una buena hematoma y no será precisamente placentero, pero a nivel interno no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Mmm, gracias al cielo ¿Y la mano? –le pregunté algo preocupado. Ella sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, y me respondió.

-¿Qué? –me dijo un poco despistada –Ah, si… La mano. Pase al área de Rayos X con ésta orden –me entregó un papel con su caligrafía, una letra que desbarataba el mito de que los doctores escriben mal –regrese inmediatamente después que se los entreguen.

Yo asentí y fui a hacerme la radiografía. El señor que me atendió dijo que se veía mal, que lo más seguro es que necesitara un yeso en la mano, sin embargo yo mantenía las esperanzas que no fuera así. Volví con la doctora sexy, quien estaba llenando unos papeles cuando llegué y no me había escuchado.

-Aquí está lo que me pidió doctora- ella pegó un brinco apenas escuchó mi voz.

-Emm, si, disculpe, no lo oí llegar. Siéntate Edward, digo, señor Cullen.

-Edward está bien doctora Swan, no se preocupe- dije y le dediqué una sonrisa sincera _¿Pero que me está pasando? ¿De cuando a acá tan fraternal con alguien Edward? _Me pregunté en un rincón de la conciencia. Normalmente yo no era de esa clase de personas efusivas, y menos de la clase de hombres que coquetean con cualquier mujer, pero definitivamente, esta doctora no era "cualquier mujer".

Ella se levantó y fue hasta la lámpara para radiografías. Traté de que mi boca no saliera de su eje. Bajo la bata blanca llevaba el típico uniforme deportivo de los doctores, pero no pude evitar fijarme en los bien que calzaban los pantalones por toda la extensión de sus piernas. Su voz me sacó de mis contemplaciones.

-Ok Edward… Uff, esto no se ve muy bien. Lamentablemente tendrás que usar un yeso por las próximas… tres semanas.

-Tres semanas sin abrir mi piano, por idiota- pensé en un susurro. Ella se me quedó mirando pero no dijo nada.

El proceso de enyesado fue bastante doloroso. Nunca me había roto un hueso, y nadie me avisó que antes de enyesar había que ponerlo en su sitio correcto. Mordí mi lengua tan fuerte que sentí un ligero sabor a sangre en el paladar.

-Bien Edward, ahora te mandaré un par de medicamentos. El antibiótico es para acelerar un poco la cicatrización de la herida de la nariz, y los calmantes para la mano y el costado que te duele. Bien hecho Rocky –dijo poniendo una expresión de desaprobación. Se veía que detestaba la violencia.

-Por lo general no suelo ser violento doctora. Es que…

-Él te provocó, ya lo sé. Así dicen todos –suspiró. Allí vi una oportunidad remota para mí. No quería irme y no volver a verla, debía intentar al menos…

-¿Y si yo le dijera...- pensé y de inmediato reformulé la frase -¿y si yo te dijera que no soy como todos?- dije con una sonrisa inocente en mi cara.

-Pues, posiblemente no te creería. Las palabras no bastan para estar seguros de que algo es cierto. Si diagnosticara a mis pacientes basado solo en lo que me dicen, cometería los errores más grandes del mundo. Por eso respaldamos con exámenes y eso nos da las pruebas necesarias.

-¿Con que pruebas eh?- dije con cierta picardía -¿Le molestaría a la doctora tomarse el trabajo de hacer las pruebas necesarias para demostrar que no soy igual a todos?

-En realidad no, siempre es bueno descartar posibilidades. Pero no suelo mezclar mi trabajo con mi vida personal. Usted es un paciente, y yo soy la doctora- me respondió. De repente me dio la espalda y se volvió hacia su escritorio, a los 3 segundos regresó con una tarjeta de presentación con su nombre y número de teléfono. Sonreí y le entregué la mía. Esto va a ponerse interesante.

-Lo espero con seguridad en tres semanas señor Cullen, ese yeso no se quitará solo. Llámeme sólo si tiene algún problema, para nada más- fue lo último que me dijo cuando iba saliendo del consultorio.

-Muchas gracias doctora Swan, tomaré en cuenta todas sus recomendaciones- dije sonriendo y salí de allí, con la mano enyesada camino a mi apartamento, esperaba que no fuera muy difícil conducir así.

**Bella's POV.**

_Dios pero ¿Qué me pasa? Ese paciente me descontroló terriblemente._ Releí su tarjeta por enésima vez. Edward Cullen, Arquitecto. El fondo mostraba un edificio de aspecto minimalista y bajo su nombre tres números de teléfono. Dos de oficina y uno celular. -¿_Sería correcto llamarlo? -Para nada. Es sólo un paciente Bella, sólo otro paciente más. -Otro paciente, de los más guapos que he visto en mi vida._ Se debatía mi conciencia en un lugar apartado de mi cerebro. A pesar de estar golpeado y sangrando, se veía como un adonis. Recordé una vez más mis manos examinando su nariz recta y simétrica, como una escultura, sus manos delgadas, suaves y gentiles, pero masculinas a la vez, y su torso, marcado sólo lo necesario. No necesitaba ser musculoso para resaltar. Me costó bastante trabajo aparentar calma y profesionalismo, cuando sentía que de un momento a otro me iba a babear encima, no tengo idea de cómo no me temblaron las manos, o como no llegó a escuchar mi corazón desbocado. _Buen trabajo Bella, llega un paciente en estado crítico y no te asusta atenderlo, pero un tipo con unos cuantos raspones te intimida_, pensé en la ironía del asunto. Esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa pícara me dejaron en el limbo. Pero no. _Basta Isabella, es uno de tus pacientes, otro paciente más._ Repetía en mi mente para que me quedara lo suficientemente claro. Por otro lado lo vería en tres semanas. Le sonreí a mi escritorio pensando en la posibilidad de verlo y tener que examinarlo de nuevo y poder mirar otra vez esos ojos verdes…

-¿Pensativa? –me preguntó una voz familiar, bastante conocida desde el marco de la puerta. El director del hospital. Carlisle Cullen. -_Un momento… Cullen. Es el mismo apellido. ¿Será que quizás tienen algún parentesco? -¡Oh por favor Bella deja de alucinar, Cullen es un apellido común, cualquiera puede tenerlo! _–Seguía mi diálogo interno incontrolable.

-Umm, hola Doctor Cullen, puede pasar ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? –Normalmente su turno terminaba más temprano.

-Estaba de salida, me quedé hasta tarde revisando unos informes. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta Isabella ¿Qué te tiene tan abstraída? –El Doctor Cullen era un neurocirujano muy cotizado en Londres, era prácticamente una celebridad de la medicina moderna, no por nada tenía a su cargo el Hospital General de Seattle, uno de los más grandes de Norteamérica, pero se caracterizaba por su calidad humana y su atención con los pacientes y doctores a su cargo.

-Umm, bueno, es que… Verás, hoy, bueno, mejor dicho ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi madre y… me hace mucha falta –mentí rápidamente, pero mi cara me delató totalmente y Carlisle no se comió el cuento.

-Si Swan, y yo soy el hada de los dientes –dijo sonriendo –No te preocupes, no es mi intención entrometerme en tu vida personal, sólo no dejes que eso afecte tu trabajo ¿Entendido soldado? –su tono de voz fue como el de un general estricto, algo totalmente opuesto a lo que era Carlisle, yo sólo asentí e hice un saludo militar aguantando la risa.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo con tus pensamientos. Buenas noches Isabella.

-Buenas noches Doctor Cullen –dije acentuando el tono distante.

-Por favor, sabes que odio eso, llámame Carlisle.

-Y tu deja de llamarme Isabella, dime Bella.

-Ok, trato hecho. Hasta mañana Bella.

-Hasta mañana Carlisle –dije y él desapareció por mi puerta.

_No, para nada. No pueden ser familia. Carlisle es rubio y sus ojos son color miel, no se parece en nada a Edward. Creo._

El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquila y agradecí al cielo por eso. Al día siguiente podría descansar en la mañana, para volver a la misma rutina en la noche. _¡Que vida la mía, soy una adicta al trabajo!_

_

* * *

_

Lalala, Lalala (8) *Melodía sin sentido*

Este capítulo me puso contentosa :D Espero que les haya gustado. Tampoco esperen que vaya a emparejar a Edward y a Bella tan pronto ¿Verdad? :)

Pero la chispa está en el ambiente, yyy, sé lo que están esperando, prometo que para el próximo capítulo Emmett hará su primera aparición. Además, les tengo una sorpresita a las fans de JazzAlice 3

Juju... L'amour est dans L'air 3

(El amor está en el aire)

Graciaaaas a todas las que me han leído, dejado rvws y puesto en alertas y favoritos :)

Porfaaa no olviden dejar su review, es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensan, sea constructivo o destructivo xD_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Coloreando Vidas

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

"Manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención". Paulo Coelho – Veronika decide morir: 104.

* * *

Capítulo IV

**Alice's POV.**

Otro día, otro dólar. Me levanté con un dolor de cabeza terrible por la fiesta del día anterior, y lo primero que hice fue llamar a Edward para saber como estaba. No había visto nada de lo que sucedió entre él y Royce, sino hasta que pregunté a uno de los mesoneros.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué la gente está tan agitada?

-¿Dónde estabas tú? Aquí se armó la del siglo entre Royce King y el amante de Rosalie Hale ¿Qué no viste nada? –me preguntó el muchacho, bastante joven, de piel oscura y cabello largo recogido en una cola.

-No, la verdad no ¿Sabes dónde está Edw… quiero decir, el amigo de Rosalie?

-Pues no lo sé, entre tanto barullo de gente no sabría decirte. Imagino que habrá ido a un hospital, pues por como quedó era lo que le hacía falta.

"Por como quedó" eso no sonó nada bien. No quería imaginar que hubiera terminado mal herido por andar con Rosalie Hale, Edward me había caído muy bien y parecía ser un buen tipo. Llamé a su celular en la noche pero no contestó, por lo que al día siguiente de la fiesta volví a intentar.

-¿Aló? –contestó una voz masculina.

-¿Edward… Cullen?

-Si, con él habla ¿Quién es?

-Ah, hola Edward. Soy Alice Brandon, de la fiesta de ayer.

-Oh claro Alice ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, algo preocupada por ti a decir verdad, no vi nada del desastre, lo juro ¿Qué tan malo fue?

-Terrible, golpe en la nariz y las costillas, mano izquierda rota.

-Suena bastante placentero –bromeé para aligerar el ambiente. Él se rió de mi broma.

-Pues sí, es bastante cómodo, en especial cuando la mitad de tu trabajo consiste en dibujar planos. No te imaginas lo divertido que es –dijo con sarcasmo, esta vez fui yo la que me reí.

-¡Uy! Buena suerte con eso. Oye ¿Tienes alguien con quien almorzar? –le pregunté sólo con el interés de verlo.

-Además de los moretones y de mi yeso, nadie. ¿Te paso buscando a las 12 en punto?

-Perfecto, aquí nos vemos –le dije luego de darle la dirección. Él llegó puntual al edificio a buscarme. Estaba en verdad guapo, a pesar del yeso en su mano izquierda, usualmente no es mi tipo, pero tampoco estábamos en una cita. _¿O si?_

-Déjeme aclararle que está muy guapa señorita –me dijo al verme. Yo sonreí.

-Muchas gracias caballero, usted está… muy malherido –le respondí y nos reímos juntos. Luego de hablar sin parar en el auto y bromear acerca de nuestras vidas, me di cuenta de que éramos totalmente incompatibles. Pero era entretenido hablar con él y pasar el rato. En la radio empezó a sonar una canción pop movida "Believe" de Cher. Muy años 90, pero una de mis preferidas. Él cambió la estación.

-Hey ¿qué haces?

-Odio el pop plástico.

-No es pop plástico, es Cher –y allí empezamos una discusión acerca de la música y los argumentos de ambos para defender a nuestros cantantes preferidos.

Luego de un rato se detuvo en un restaurant conocido, aquel al que había ido ya antes, pero no me habían atendido.

-¿Conoces este sitio? –le pregunté asombrada.

-Claro, es uno de los mejores de la ciudad.

-¿Sabes que fueron ellos quienes prepararon la comida de ayer en la fiesta? –le solté como si nada.

-Umm, eso lo explica todo. La comida estuvo muy buena.

-Buenas tardes señorita… y señor –dijo uno de los mesoneros apenas entramos. Me dio risa el como Edward se lo quedó mirando.

-Mesa para dos –pidió el en tono muy serio, como de esposo ofendido, pero me guiñó el ojo.

-Síganme por favor –nos condujo a una mesa y tomó nuestras órdenes. Estábamos cerca de la barra y se veía hasta la entrada de la cocina. El sitio estaba casi lleno y había bastante locura allí dentro.

-Tal vez sea tiempo de que consigan más personal. Asegúrese de que el gerente lo sepa –dije yo. Edward apretó los labios para no reírse de mi atrevimiento y el mesonero nos quedó mirando algo molesto por el jueguito.

-Seguro que se lo haré saber. Si quiere lo llamo ahora mismo –me dijo el hombre.

-Eso sería perfecto Tyler –dije luego de leer la placa con su nombre.

-Jazz, una ensalada César y una pasta a la carbonara. Y hay una clienta que quisiera hablar contigo en la mesa 7. Código 13 –dijo el mesero a través de una ventana que daba a la cocina. No pude escuchar la respuesta que vino del interior, pero si noté la sonrisa complacida del mesero.

Luego de unos diez minutos conversando con Edward nuestra comida estuvo lista y para mi sorpresa de la cocina salió el mismísimo chef a entregárnosla. Yo estaba de espaldas a la cocina así que fue Edward quien me avisó.

-Aquí viene el gerente Alice, que conste que el comentario lo hiciste tú.

-Con quien cuento yo. Pensé que me ibas a defender.

-¿Defenderte de quién? ¿De un hombre armado con una espátula? –Ambos nos echamos a reír. A mitad de nuestras risas una voz llegó a un lado mío.

-Sus órdenes. Supongo que la ensalada será para la señorita ¿Correcto? –yo aún seguía sin levantar la vista.

-Si, es mía –respondí a la vez que alzaba la mirada. Quedé totalmente fuera de mí en cuanto me fijé en él.

Alto, incluso más alto que Edward, que era decir mucho. Un cuerpo atlético, según lo poco que se apreciaba bajo el uniforme de chef. Una sonrisa deslumbrante, en apariencia cordial, pero parecía un poco estresado en realidad. De su cabello no se apreciaba nada, pues todo estaba oculto bajo un gorro blanco que le daba cierto aire profesional y dedicado en su trabajo. Y por último sus ojos, unas estrellas azules que me miraban fijamente, directo a mis ojos también. Escuché un ligero carraspeo y me volví para mirar a Edward, que estaba conteniendo la risa con todas sus fuerzas, aunque simulaba estar molesto. Yo traté de hacer como que nada había pasado mientras el chef servía la comida.

-Oí decir que me necesitaban en esta mesa ¿En qué puedo servirles? –dijo mirando a Edward.

-De hecho no fui yo, fue la señorita la que pidió hablar con el gerente – se zafó del problema.

-Perfecto. Soy el chef y dueño del lugar, usted diga y yo haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para ayudarle señorita –me dijo respetuoso pero a la vez atento, mirándome con cautela. Yo sentí mi cara ponerse colorada.

-Pues sí, quería decirle que no vendría nada mal que contratara más personal señor –dije aún bromeando un poco con Edward, para disimular.

-Tenga por seguro que así lo haré, tan pronto como me sea posible señorita. Muchas gracias por su sincera opinión. ¿Algo más para usted?

-No, para mí nada.

-¿Su novio desea algo más?

-Edward, Ah no, él no es mi… -traté de aclarar la situación pero Edward me interrumpió.

-No necesitamos nada más por ahora señor ¿Me dice su nombre?

-Jasper Withlock – le respondió el chef a mi supuesto novio, mientras retrocedía para retirarse.

-Pensándolo bien señor Withlock, estoy pensando en un servicio de banquetes para el próximo cumpleaños de mi Alice –dijo sonriéndome mientras yo lo hacía pedacitos con la mirada –y este local no está para nada mal ¿Lo rentan para eventos?

-Bueno, nunca antes me lo han pedido, pero ahora que lo dice, puede que pueda reservarle un día –dijo mirándome de reojo. Mi piel estaba roja, no sabía bien si era de rabia contra Edward o vergüenza por mí misma.

-Podemos discutir eso más adelante ¿Me da su tarjeta por favor? –dijo Edward con impecable educación.

Jasper fue y regresó en pocos momentos con la tarjeta que le entregó a Edward. Luego se retiró con mucha educación y se despidió de mí. Yo sonreí y le agradecí por todo. Apenas se retiró encaré a Edward.

-¿Por qué le…?

-Jajajaja perdón Alice, es que me mató ver tu cara. Y quise divertirme un rato.

-Si, gracias a tu diversión ahora el chef no me mirará sin acordarse de "mi novio" –repliqué mordaz.

-Como quieras, novia mía. Pensaba darte su tarjeta pero ya que no aprecias lo que hago por ti… -dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Graciaaas! ¡Erees el mejooor, Edward! –dije casi gritando y le arrebaté la tarjeta de las manos, medio restaurant me quedó mirando, pero no me importó.

-Espero que ahora aprecies el buen novio que tienes. Te invito a almorzar mañana nuevamente –me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Claro, está bien. Así tengo la excusa perfecta para volver. Así sea con mi novio. Quizás debamos armar una escena de rompimiento pronto ¿No crees?

-¿Y quién dijo que estábamos actuando? –me dijo con mirada seria. Oh oh, al parecer Edward estaba malinterpretando todo. Me puse seria para replicarle.

-Edward, tu… Bueno, no tu, es que…

-No eres tu, soy yo –me dijo aún más serio y con cara de resignación.

-¡Edward! Yo nunca diría eso, simplemente no me parece quee…

-Jajajaja, podría hacer esto todo el día. Eres bastante ingenua ¿Verdad?

-¡No vuelvas a jugarte de esa forma! ¡Me pegaste un susto tremendo! –dije riéndome y él también.

-No te preocupes pequeña pixie, somos tan incompatibles que estoy seguro que nunca tendríamos la más mínima oportunidad.

-Aunque me moleste que me hayas llamado pixie, si, tienes razón, más bien me recuerdas al hermano mayor que nunca tuve y que nunca quise tener.

-¿Ahora soy indeseado? Muchas gracias, supongo que me voy –dijo sonriéndome, se ve que no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse.

-No, pero, en serio ¿Ahora como sobrevivirás con ese yeso? Tengo entendido que no puedes dibujar así.

-No, no puedo dibujar, ni supervisar obras, por cuestiones de seguridad, ni debería conducir, pero tampoco es tan difícil, soy un conductor experimentado. Tengo permiso en el trabajo, pero no quiero tomarlo. No me mires así, soy un trabajólico, ya lo sé, pero no tengo nada más que hacer.

-¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer?

-Bueno, hoy si tomaré el reposo, pero a partir de mañana tomaré mis citas de siempre con los clientes y les explicaré el porqué de que sus trabajos van a tardar más de la cuenta.

-Pero ya que vas a tu casa ¿Me permites llevarte? Me parece que no vas a poder conducir bien, digas lo que digas, me da mucho miedo por ti.

-No es necesario Alice, de verdad.

-No se diga más –cerré la conversación e hice una seña al camarero –La cuenta por favor –Edward insistió tanto en pagar él la cuenta que terminé aceptando, la próxima vez pagaría yo y me aseguraría de eso.

-¿Y no vas a despedirte del chef? –me preguntó a modo de broma, levantando una ceja.

-Es el colmo, a mi nadie me reta Edward Cullen.

-Bueno entonces anda a despedirte de él ¿No será que tienes mido?

-El miedo me tiene miedo a mí. Nunca te atrevas a apostar contra Mary Alice Brandon –le guiñé un ojo y fui a acercarme a la ventana que comunicaba con la cocina. ¿Qué demonios acabo de aceptar? Me pregunté cuando estaba a unos pasos de la ventana. Empecé a dudar, pero en cuanto vi la cara burlona de Edward parado en la otra esquina del local me armé de valor.

-Señor Withlock, muchas gracias por todo, la comida estuvo deliciosa –dije con sinceridad. Por suerte me escuchó y se asomó hasta donde yo estaba.

-Estamos para servirle señorita –dijo con un lindo y amable acento sureño –Le aseguro que cumpliré con sus recomendaciones, y llámeme Jasper –concluyó al tiempo que sonreía de una forma que casi hace que me desmaye. Se veía increíblemente tierno, aunque rudo por fuera. Yo sonreí como acostumbraba a hacer todo el tiempo, y por una vez, mi sonrisa se sintió más verdadera que alguna otra. Es algo difícil de explicar, simplemente me sentí como iluminada por un pequeño rayito de verdad.

**Emmett's POV.**

-Y entre otras noticias, la actriz Rosalie Hale fue protagonista de un escándalo en el lanzamiento de la línea de ropa Vulturi Couture. La joven actriz y un joven cuyo nombre es desconocido… -chillaba el televisor en algún lugar de mi habitación, yo sólo buscaba el control remoto para apagarlo.

-Emmett, cariño ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –me preguntó una voz femenina muy cerca. Si recordara su nombre la llamaría por tal, pero la verdad es que recordaba poco de la noche anterior. Me dolía la cabeza como si de un momento a otro fuera a reventar. Volteé hacia el origen de la voz para encontrarme una hermosa morena un poco despeinada, cubierto el cuerpo sólo con finas piezas de lencería negra que dejaba expuesta mucha de su piel dorada, francamente bastante provocativa, una verdadera lástima no recordar su nombre.

-Esto… ¡Que dolor de cabeza! ¿Qué hora es, linda? –pregunté con un apodo que se me ocurrió de golpe, luego averiguaría el nombre.

-Las 8:00 de la mañana. Pensé que dormiríamos hasta tarde hoy, a menos que se te ocurra algo más entretenido para hacer –dijo con voz fingidamente inocente, al tiempo que jugueteaba con el bretel negro en su hombro derecho, para dejarlo caer delicadamente como por error.

-¿Las ocho? ¡Mierda! Tenía una reunión con la gente de la liga a las 7:00am. Bueno, ya es muy tarde, olvídalo. ¿Decías que había algo entretenido para hacer? –pregunté sin pensarlo demasiado. La exuberante morena se abalanzó hacia mi con una pasión demoledora, para proporcionarme el entretenimiento requerido por un buen rato. _Vaya que tu vida es grandiosa Emmett Mc Carthy_. Pensé antes de corresponder un feroz beso de la hermosa chica que me acompañaba. Y así era todos los días, a un punto que ya casi aburría, no puedo negar que la pasaba muy bien con eso, como jugador de baseball profesional de ligas mayores, mi sueldo era bastante elevado y era muy reconocido apenas a mis 27 años. Si lograba mantenerme en forma y sabía cultivar mi éxito, estaba seguro que podría retirarme para los 35 o incluso antes. Por supuesto que era bastante admirado por la fanaticada de mi equipo, los Mariners de Seattle. No era como estar con los Yankees, pero sabía que los de New York no tardarían en ficharme para la siguiente temporada, yo era una estrella en ascenso y disfrutaba todo el esplendor de la fama.

12:00p.m.

-Eso fue genial, no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto –dijo la bella muchacha al despertar, nuevamente, en mis brazos. Ahí vamos otra vez, lo mismo de siempre –Pensé yo con amargura, sin embargo hice como que no entendía de qué hablaba.

-¿Qué te esté pasando qué? –pregunté con inocencia.

-Pues que me haya acostado con Emmett Mc Carthy –y suspiramos ambos al mismo tiempo, ella por satisfacción, yo de cansancio ¿Hasta cuándo sería así? Todas se acuestan con Emmett, el superestrella. Sólo les faltaba llamarme por mi número de camiseta y me terminaría de sentir un objeto. No seas estúpido Emmett, ya vas a empezar, deja de quejarte: tienes el empleo soñado, dinero, lujos, patrocinantes y las mujeres que quieras a tu disposición ¿Y sales con éstas? –me regañó la parte más egoísta de mi conciencia, y tenía razón, yo era afortunado, no debería quejarme por nada, sólo que a veces me preguntaba que se sentiría ser alguien, digamos, normal. La mayoría de los amigos de mi edad ya estaban establecidos y tenían una familia, y los que no, estaban planificando ya casarse o tener hijos. Y yo, en el desastre de mi apartamento, con una extraña después de una buena borrachera. Eso si que es vida –se regodeó la parte más mundana de mi conciencia nuevamente.

-¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó la muchacha que me acompañaba.

-Eh, no, nada importante. Tal vez deba llamar a mi mánager para reportarme ¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo llamar y ordenar algo.

-No, no te preocupes, creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya. Mi compañera debe estarse preguntando por mi paradero. Voy a tomar un baño, me duele la cabeza.

No le insistí demasiado para que se quedara, pero quería saber su nombre aunque fuera, así que cuando me metí a bañar –después de que ella había salido- le pedí que anotara su número de teléfono en algún lado. Salí y ya no estaba, había dejado la cifra en un post-it pegado a mi mesa de noche, en el que decía: Muchas Gracias por la fantástica noche. Gianna 3. Busqué poner en práctica el mejor de los trucos, e inmediatamente la llamé, pero al segundo timbrazo dudé si eso era lo que en realidad quería, así que colgué. Preferí hacer las cosas bien y llamar a mi mánager, de seguro me echaría encima un sermón fastidioso acerca de la responsabilidad. Suspiré mientras esperaba que me atendiera.

* * *

¡CHAAAAAAAAN! :D

Listooo, otro cap subido y en su sitio :)

Como ya he dicho, por ahora subiré frecuentemente porque tengo capítulos ya escritos, pero en tanto se me terminen el proceso de subidas será un poquito más lento, espero que me entiendan... Entre la universidad y la vida diaria hay poco tiempo disponible, pero trataré de no dejarlas colgadas por mucho tiempo:D

Gracias por leer, y gracias a las chicas que me han dejado review y que me han puesto entre sus favs y alerts, se siente genial ^^

Si te gustó, si lo odiaste, si tienes alguna idea que proponer o simplemente quieres escribir incoherencias ¡Dale al botoncito verde muy lindo de aquí abajito! :D

Besoooos

RosAlice ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Coloreando Vidas**

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

"Manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención". Paulo Coelho – Veronika decide morir: 104.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

7:00p.m.

Lancé al aire un suspiro. La noche anterior no había ido para nada lo planeado, y el día de hoy tampoco era como para ponerse a celebrar. Decidí darles el miércoles libre a los empleados. Después de todo habían hecho un trabajo fantástico, no fue su culpa que toda esa gente famosa les dañara el desfile a los señores Vulturi. Sólo una cosa me había pasado ese día entero: Ella. Alice, la había llamado el tipo que andaba con ella, su NOVIO, su ESPOSO o lo que sea que fuese. Pero los ojos se hicieron para mirar ¿O no? Se me venía a la memoria la forma en que nuestras miradas se engancharon momentáneamente, en como sus ojos negros me tenían un destello especial ¿O sería mi imaginación? Su piel blanca envuelta a su pequeña figura era como una invitación a tocarla, y podría jurar que su cabello olía tan bien como se veía. Pero sólo podía hacer eso, suponer, imaginar, porque no había forma en que esa clase de belleza se fijara en un simple cocinero como yo. _Chef, Jasper, tu no estudiaste para que te consideraran un simple cocinero_ –me corrigió el soberbio que habitaba en mi cabeza. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, estos días mi motivación única era mi trabajo, nada fuera de allí llamaba mi atención.

Como caído del cielo me llamó Tyler, para invitarme a una reunión al día siguiente en su casa, para celebrar el cumpleaños de su novia. Sería una celebración en el día, porque ambos tenían trabajo el jueves. No tenía demasiados ánimos para ir, pero Tyler como siempre encontraba la manera de sugestionarme: terminé aceptando a regañadientes.

Jueves, 14 de enero de 2009.

Me levanté temprano al día siguiente para buscar que regalarle a la muchacha. No conocía bien a la novia de Tyler ¿Qué se supone que debería regalarle? Las mujeres –hasta dónde sé- son complicadas ¿Y sino le gustaba lo que yo le regalara? Di vueltas en un montón de sitios en la zona comercial, y cada uno me dejaba más aturdido que el anterior. Ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, perfumes, artículos varios _¿Qué tanto de eso puede llegar a usar una mujer?_ De tanto vagar terminé en un edificio de diferentes locales, pero no era un centro comercial, sí había algunas tiendas, pero en su mayoría eran oficinas, di la vuelta en un pasillo con intenciones de salir de allí, cuando un olor peculiar llenó mis sentidos: era notablemente floral, pero no del todo, tenía un fondo amaderado, junto con otro olor que me resultaba inconfundible, el de la canela. Mis sentidos en ese específico estaban bien desarrollados, la cocina te enseña a poner a prueba todos tus receptores, y la canela en especial, era uno de mis ingredientes preferidos, cualquier mujer que oliera así sería lo más provocativo del universo. Pero no era precisamente una mujer lo que olía de esa forma, el aroma venía de un local algo escondido entre los pasillos del edificio. Me acerqué y mire el letrero de la entrada: _Wonderland_. Vaya nombre para una tienda. Me asomé a la vitrina y pude ver a una muchacha alta de cabello negro largo acomodando unos percheros, con unos hermosos vestidos. Lástima que no conocía a la novia de Tyler, o yo mismo la habría llevado allí para regalarle un vestido de esos. La morena se percató de mi presencia y llamó a alguien en la trastienda.

Yo seguí mirando diferentes creaciones: vestidos, pantalones, blusas y bolsos _¡Eso es! Le regalaré una cartera, esas no vienen en tallas ¿O si?_ Fijé mi atención de nuevo en la muchacha atareada con las perchas, que seguía hablando con alguien. Finalmente, ese alguien salió. Era ella, era Alice, su característico cabello negro revoloteó a su alrededor y sus labios se curvaban en una cálida sonrisa dirigida a su amiga, pero que bastó para que yo hubiese podido enamorarme de ella… _Un momento ¿Enamorarme? Ahora si, Jasper Hale, te has vuelto loco ¿Cómo pude haber pensado semejante cosa? Por favor Jasper, no seas imbécil._ Entendía que llevaba cierto tiempo sin ninguna relación estable y que ya era hora de pensar en equilibrar mi vida y mis prioridades ¿Pero de ahí a decir que estaba enamorado? ¿De ella, una perfecta desconocida? _Una hermosa perfecta desconocida._ Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, tanto que apenas habían pasado un par de segundos desde que la hube visto. De repente sentí miedo, más que miedo, sentía un gran pánico atravesando mis terminaciones nerviosas, y me fui. No corrí, pero tampoco caminé con lentitud, sólo procuré desaparecer del frente de la vidriera de esa tienda lo antes posible. Esperaba que no me hubiese visto allí. _Bueno Jasper ¿Qué más da? Lo más seguro es que si te hubiera visto tampoco te habría recordado, más aún con lo feliz que se ve con su noviecito._ El recuerdo me trajo una oleada de furia tan intensa que me provocaba golpear lo primero que tuviera en frente. Ya para ese momento estaba fuera del edificio, y mis ojos buscaban desesperadamente algo con lo que ahogar mi frustración. Estaba lloviznando, y yo lamenté no haber podido golpear las gotas de agua como si fueran algo sólido, mi vista seguía vagando, casi desesperada hasta que encontré un pequeño escape.

En el suelo que pisaba, a un metro de distancia había una piedra, a la que le sonreí antes de propinarle una patada con todas mis ganas. La piedra se elevó e hizo una trayectoria más larga de lo que pude prever, golpeando así uno de los autos aparcados en el bordillo, la alarma se activó y yo sentí la imperiosa necesidad de correr, como un niño después de haber tocado un timbre. Llegué hasta un pequeño callejón y me metí allí, jadeando _¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? _Me reí como un tonto por lo inverosímil de la situación. Vaya, esta mujer que apenas conocía estaba provocando cosas serias en mi… _Y además tiene buen gusto para los perfumes_, añadió mi conciencia.

**Edward's POV.**

Viernes 15 de enero de 2009.

-Que aburrimiento –dije para mí mismo en un susurró.

-Si quieres me voy –dijo Alice, quien estaba en mi cocina preparando algo de comer.

-No me refiero a ti Alice, es que me siento como un total inútil, y el hecho de que hayas venido todos estos días a cocinarme no hace más que confirmarlo.

-Por favor Edward, no dramatices, solo quiero ser una buena amiga –y vaya que lo era, todos estos días Alice había estado pendiente de mí, incluso más que la propia causante de todo este rollo. De Rosalie no había sabido más desde esa noche, y esperaba que no me apresurara en el trabajo, pues estaba de manos atadas, o mejor dicho, enyesada. Estuve un rato hablando de las mismas tonterías de siempre con Alice, a quien parecía irle muy bien últimamente en el trabajo. Sonará raro, pero sentía una conexión muy fuerte con ella, si, lo sé, apenas nos conocíamos hace 5 días, pero la forma en que siempre estaba pendiente de mí y su constante preocupación me recordaban un poco a mamá.

-Bueno, bueno –me trajo de regreso a la realidad un olor a pasta y salsa –a comer querido Edward.

-Gracias Alice –le dije con una sonrisa sincera –eres la mejor.

-Lo sé –dijo guiñándome un ojo –y ahora come antes que se enfríe.

Luego que Alice se fue regresé a lo de siempre. Estos días no hacía más que pasearme con algo de nostalgia alrededor de mi apartamento. Mi estudio, con innumerables planos esperando a mi recuperación, y mi piano en mi habitación. Si, lo sé ¿Quién tiene un piano en su habitación? Pues, yo. Me acosté un rato a ver lo que fuera que hubiera de bueno en la tele y cuando tomé el control remoto de la mesita de noche recordé algo. Allí aún estaba la tarjeta de la doctora que me atendió, que por razones desconocidas –además de su apariencia- me había dejado embobado. Tomé la pequeña tarjeta y me pregunté lo mismo que me había preguntado durante toda la semana ¿La llamo? ¿Será que me aceptará una salida? _Oh por Dios Edward, no seas gallina y llámala de una vez, llevas toda la semana rompiéndote la cabeza_ –me infundí valor a mi mismo y marqué su número telefónico.

…Biiiip…

…Biiiip…

…Biiiip…

-¿Aló?

* * *

_**Jajajaja, lo sé, eso fue una maldad.**_

_**No había quedado satisfecha con este capítulo en un principio, mas que nada por el POV de Jasper. Es totalmente mental, pero necesario. Nada más de imaginarme a Jazz mirando a Alice y luego huyendo me da una sensación bonita en el corazón ¿A ustedes no? ^^**_

_**¡Ah! Por cierto, mi twitter es MarieIL (sin el espacio, obviamente xD). Si quieren, Follow me! :D**_

_**Y pues, creo que no hay mucho por agregar. En el 4to cap no recibí ni un solo review, y eso me puso triste :(. Tampoco les exigiré una cantidad de reviews para poder actualizar, sé que algunas autoras tienden a solicitarlos, y sin ánimos de ofender, pero me desagrada esa práctica. Yo también estoy consciente de lo que es sentirse desmotivada al escribir, pero no me parece correcto poner una pauta para seguir actualizando, sólo me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca de lo que escribo y que opinan de ciertos hechos en cada capítulo :)**_

_**Ahora sí, es todo... Besos y mordiscos :)**_

_**RosAlice ^^  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Coloreando Vidas**

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

"Manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención". Paulo Coelho – Veronika decide morir: 104.

* * *

Capítulo VI

**Bella's POV**

Estaba en un sitio muy raro, una especie de casa vacía, de corredores amplios, hermosa pero cubierta de polvo, que daba cierta sensación de vértigo extraño. Yo caminaba alrededor de los pasillos como buscando salir de allí, pero no podía encontrar la salida, ya era cerca de la cuarta vez que entraba a la misma habitación, una totalmente blanca y vacía, que no tenía la sensación de ser muy acogedora, por alguna razón se me encogía el estómago sólo de abrir la puerta, hasta que finalmente me atreví a entrar, pues de alguna forma tenía que encontrar la salida de ese lugar, que a pesar de ser poco amenazante a la vista, para mí tenía algo de tenebroso, difícil de explicar con palabras. Entré a la habitación blanca y a la izquierda pude percibir lo que tanto busqué: una salida. Era una puerta corrediza transparente, que daba hasta un bosque bien tupido, lleno de árboles y flores de todos colores, un verdadero paraíso terrenal. Sonreí contenta de mi hallazgo. Abrí la puerta y escuché como ofrecía resistencia, tenía cara de no haber sido abierta en mucho tiempo. Salí de aquella tétrica mansión sin intenciones de volver a entrar. El camino de árboles que se formaba era hermoso, rodeado por las flores de colores que ya había visto. Todo parecía tan surrealista… Hasta que escuché el movimiento de unos árboles, giré a mi izquierda, pero no ví nada más que esa casa y los altos árboles. Caminé por todo el centro del pasillo hasta que distinguí una silueta al final de éste. No podía enfocar bien, la figura me daba la espalda, pero por la altura y su contextura podía asegurar que era un hombre… ¡Heey! Lo llamé, pero no se volteó ante el sonido de mi voz, quizás no me escuchaba. Apresuré un poco más el paso hasta que llegué donde estaba, aunque ni siquiera mi ruidoso avance hizo que se volteara. Estaba vestido de negro, unos jeans sencillos y una chaqueta de cuero oscura. Era muy alto y tenía un cabello broncíneo, casi rojizo que el viento despeinaba ligeramente. Llegué hasta su espalda y dudé en llamarlo. Mi mano se detuvo vacilante en el aire mientras pensaba la posibilidad de tocarlo. Pero ¿Qué rayos? Necesitaba al menos saber donde estaba, y este extraño de seguro lo sabría mejor que yo. Acerqué lentamente mi mano a su hombro para llamar su atención, él aún no me había escuchado, ni sentía mi presencia detrás suyo. De pronto el ruido de una guitarra eléctrica y batería estruendosas me hicieron desubicarme…

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night, and the superstars sucked into de supermassive._

Umm, yo conocía esa canción. Pero ¿Donde sonaba? Todo se volvió negro y de repente mis ojos se abrieron. Un sueño, muy raro por cierto. Mi teléfono sonaba bajo mi almohada con una canción de Muse, justo debajo de mi oído. Miré mi reloj, recién pasado mediodía. Gruñí y atendí mi celular.

-¿Aló? –respondí con mi voz pastosa.

-¿Con la doctora Swan por favor? –preguntó una voz masculina increíblemente sensual, aunque su frase sonó mas a pregunta que a afirmación.

-S-si, con ella habla ¿Quién es? –de haber escuchado esa voz antes seguro la recordaría, o eso pensé yo, tal vez el sueño nublaba mi capacidad de percepción.

-Yo soy… E-edward Cullen –dijo como dudando, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de formar la idea en mi mente cuando continuó –fui paciente suyo el lunes en la noche, nariz rota, mano fracturada y costillas golpeadas –dijo como creyendo que su historial me haría recordarlo mejor. Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, claro que lo recordaba. El Adonis herido del lunes. Pero…

-¿Sucede algo señor Cullen? –dije tratando de mantener mi tono profesional, pero por alguna razón estaba preocupada por su bienestar más de lo que acostumbraba estar por cualquier paciente.

-Ehh… bueno, yo. Lamento haberla despertado, mil discupas doctora. Yo… quería saber si, no lo sé, tal vez le gustaría salir por… ¿un café, digamos? –No, esto no me está pasando a mí. Este pequeño hijo de Zeus no me está invitando a salir a mi. Seguramente debo estar dormida. Estúpidamente golpeé mi cabeza con el cabecero de la cama, si estuviera dormida no sentiría eso…

-¡Auch! –me quejé, vaya que sí dolió.

-¿Está ocupada? Si prefiere puedo llamar luego, o mejor dicho ¿Sabe qué? Mejor, sólo olvídelo, no sé por qué se me ocurrió llamarla –dijo en tono de vergüenza. Genial, ahora está arrepentido por haberme invitado a salir. Oh, vamos Bella, no lo dejes ir. Sólo lánzate –me aconsejé a mi misma.

-¡No! Bueno, digo, siento no poder acompañarlo a tomar un café...

-Ohh –dijo claramente desilusionado –no se preocupe, de nuevo disculpe la moles…

-Sencillamente porque dejé el café –le interrumpí- pero cualquier otra bebida sería una buena idea después de todo –sonreí ante lo casual que sonaba mi aceptación ¿De dónde había salido esta repentina confianza? Ni idea. Pero había que aprovecharla mientras durara. Escuché una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea.

-Emm, bueno doctora Swan ¿Qué sugiere? –preguntó recuperando seguridad al final, y debo admitir que de ambas formas se escuchaba terriblemente genial. _No te eches para atrás Isabella, mantén esa confianza._

-Mañana estoy libre señor Cullen –traté de responderle con la misma formalidad –Hay un sitio cerca del hospital donde trabajo, muy bueno por cierto ¿A mediodía?

-A mediodía está perfecto. Pero no cerca del hospital –_Umm ¿Y a este que le pasará? ¿Será que le tiene miedo a los hospitales? Pero, si fuera así ¿Para qué invitar a salir a una doctora? Bueno, vamos a hacer la prueba. _Pensé y por un momento dejé de escuchar lo que me decía. Su voz un poco más alta fue lo que me trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Doctora Swan ¿Está allí?

-Si, emm, disculpe ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo?

-Que nos veremos en la plaza de la calle Jefferson. El sitio queda cerca de allí ¿Le parece?

-Perfecto. Entonces, nos vemos allí –dije con un poco más de emoción en la voz, pero no demasiada, para que no creyera que estaba loca o desesperada.

-Nos vemos… Bella –dijo y colgó. Yo me quedé helada y mi corazón empezó a bombear mucho más rápido de lo que debería, tomando en cuenta que no estaba realizando ningún esfuerzo físico. Pero no pude evitarlo, me llamó Bella. Mi nombre se escuchó tremendamente bien viniendo de su voz. Sonreí y suspiré. Con las pulsaciones a mil por hora no iba a poder dormir de nuevo.

-Mejor me preparo el almuerzo –pensé en voz alta mientras hacía mi camino a la cocina.

**Emmett's POV.**

Estaba solo en casa, para variar un poco. Estaba un poco abrumado con la cantidad de ocupaciones de los últimos días. Aún no empezaba la temporada, pero cuando no eran los juegos, era alguna clase de evento social pomposo al que me invitaban. Estaba relajado, tirado en mi sofá, viendo una película de Rosalie Hale, en la que se veía realmente muy bien. _Nota para Emmett: Tratar de conocer a Rosalie Hale por todos los medios._

Aunque mis creencias religiosas no sean profundas ni arraigadas (más bien las llamaría inexistentes), hay ocasiones en las que pienso que de verdad los milagros existen. Mi mánager me llamó para presentarme una oferta que no pensaría en rechazar:

-Hey Emmett ¿Cómo estas superestrella?

-Sólo llámame Emmett ¿Quieres? Lo de superestrella ya me tiene enfermo.

-Bueno, no te importará como te llame después de esto: te conseguí la invitación para el estreno de la película de Rosalie Hale, mañana en la noche.

-¿P-pero… cómo? ¿No que era una fiesta privada para la producción?

-No si eres amigo de la productora, y para tu suerte, yo lo soy… La vida social es buena para un deportista en ascenso. Así que ve, vístete bien, pórtate bien y consigue un par de patrocinantes campeón –y me colgó. En otro momento me hubiese importado, pero no, iba a conocer a Rosalie Hale, y por ahora eso era lo que me emocionaba.

No hay alguna que se resista a los encantos de Emmett Mc Carthy –pensé mientras seguía mirando la película de la hermosa mujer que conquistaría al día siguiente.

* * *

_Yyy, supongo que eso es todo por esta bonita ocasión :D_

_Ya saben, Bella aceptó despues de todo... Les adelanto que la cita son 2 capítulos, ya están escritos :D. El lunes subiré el primero de esos, aunque todo depende de mi disponibilidad de tiempo, en caso de poder subirlo el domingo lo haré, pero es más probable que el lunes tenga más tiempo... Bueno, no las aburriré con largas y aburridas historias si pueden tener historias ficticias más interesantes :D_

_Besooos_

_RosAlice_


	7. Chapter 7

**Coloreando Vidas**

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

"Manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención". Paulo Coelho – Veronika decide morir: 104.

* * *

Capítulo VII

**Rosalie's POV**

_Bien, Rose. Esta es tu noche. Estás radiante. Nadie te va a quitar tu lugar de protagonista, ni siquiera los espectáculos baratos del imbécil de Royce. Así que, vamos, a brillar._

Tuve un monólogo mental bastante interesante mientras me miraba al espejo, cualquiera podría decir que yo era una engreída, pero no lo era, yo no me sentía como tal, pues sabía agradecer todas las oportunidades que tuve y que sigo teniendo, así como también sabía que esas oportunidades me las había ganado, con todo mi esfuerzo, y yo sola, sin el apoyo de una madre que me preguntara cómo me había ido en tal audición, o un padre que me aconsejara tener cuidado en ese peligroso mundo de la fama. Pero lo había logrado, había llegado a la cima y había hecho que todo aquel que no confió en mí tuviera que tragarse sus palabras. Eso me daba la confianza necesaria para seguir haciendo lo que tanto amaba. La actuación era mi vida, y no había algún aspecto de ella que no se ligara a mí. Aunque de vez en cuando solía preguntarme ¿Qué habría pasado conmigo si no hubiese seguido mi sueño? ¿Habría encontrado a alguien especial? ¿Acaso sería feliz? Probablemente no, tal vez seguiría en Rochester, con un aburrido trabajo de secretaria o algo parecido, aburrida hasta la muerte y con unos padres satisfechos con lo que su hija había logrado, y yo sonreiría y les haría creer que todo iba bien, pero me sentiría atrapada e infeliz con lo que había alcanzado. Suspiré y alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente. Mi celular sonó, el chofer del auto que había rentado estaba esperando afuera. Como siempre, mi nombre solía llamar la atención (más de lo usual) en las alfombras rojas por los autos que llevaba. Era bien conocido que yo era una amante de los automóviles, por lo que a todos los eventos importantes solía rentar autos clásicos o antiguos. Esta vez fue el turno de un antiguo: un Cadillac Eldorado de 1957 en color negro. Se sentía de maravilla llegar en una máquina como esa, el motor funcionaba tan bien como debía haberlo hecho en el '57. Tomé una inhalación bien profunda antes de salir de la hermosa máquina en la que había llegado, preparada para las docenas de flashes esperándome, con una sonrisa bien amplia (y sincera) y con el presentimiento de que esta sería una noche perfecta.

**Edward's POV**

_Vamos Edward, esta es tu noche. Gánatela._

Me animaba a mí mismo, a falta de alguien más para subir el ego estaba yo. Tenia bien en claro que la seguridad y confianza era la clave en una cita, pero muy fácil era decirlo, otra cosa era no sentirme nervioso. Tenía ya casi un año sin salir con alguna mujer en plan romántico, mi época de mujeriego ya había pasado a la historia.

Antes de salir revisé que todo estuviera en orden, mi ropa, cabello, zapatos limpios, perfecto. Ahora sólo quedaba buscar a la dama.

Eran las 11:55am cuando llegué a la plaza donde habíamos quedado en reunirnos, era costumbre para mí llegar temprano a todos lados. Habría llegado a las 11:45 de no haber sido por un poco del tráfico de Seattle de mediodía. Estacioné el Volvo y fui hasta la fuente del centro de la plaza, sería mejor esperarla allí, para tener un buen punto de referencia. De pronto me sentí palidecer y enrojecer al mismo tiempo. Ella ya estaba allí, esperándome. Revisé de nuevo mi reloj: 11:56. ¿Qué las mujeres no suelen llegar más tarde y es el hombre quién debe esperarlas? Sí, llámenme anticuado, pero no me parecía correcto que fuese ella quien me esperara a mí.

Ella estaba de verdad radiante, en definitiva el uniforme de hospital no le hacía toda la justicia que merecía: sus ojos me miraban de forma inquisitiva, como quien se pregunta algo pero no lo dirá, sus mejillas tenían un tierno rosa que le daban cierto aspecto de recién levantada que la hacía lucir bastante sexy. Su cabello caía en ondas por la superficie de sus hombros descubiertos, y un par de mechones caían descuidadamente hacía un lindo escote del que tuve que apartar la mirada para no pasar por descortés. Recordé que ella había estado allí esperándome y me apené de nuevo.

-Dra. Swan, disculpe, que pena haberla hecho esperar. ¿Lleva mucho rato aquí? –le pregunté cuando llegué a su lado, nervioso.

-No te preocupes Edward, y haz el favor de no llamarme Dra. Swan, estoy fuera del trabajo.

-Umm, si, lo siento Isabella –dije con una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara.

-Sólo Bella –dijo en tono algo demandante. Sospeché que había algo tras esa acción.

-¿No te gusta tu nombre? –inquirí mientras caminábamos a mi auto. Ella por alguna razón no me miraba mucho, sus ojos vagaban del cielo, a la plaza, al suelo, pero nunca a mí. Traté de no sentirme afectado por eso.

-En realidad, no. Suena como uno de esos nombres que las madres ponen para regañarte. Lo detesto –dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño. Yo me reí de su comentario y de lo graciosa que se veía su cara justo en ese momento. La acompañé hasta el lado derecho de mi auto y abrí su puerta. Ella se sobresaltó un poco por mi gesto, y de nuevo me encontré preguntándome qué pensaba.

-¿Te incomoda que te abra la puerta? –pregunté, casi demandé, sin pensar.

-Eh… bueno, no, es que… sólo, no estoy acostumbrada a eso –reveló sonrojándose dulcemente. Esta mujer distaba mucho de parecerse a la confiada y metódica doctora que me recibió en el consultorio.

-Pues, entonces le recomiendo, doctora, que se haga a la idea. Toda dama debe ser tratada como se lo merece una dama –dije exagerando mi voz en un modo solemne, a propósito. Ella sonrió y entró al auto, de lo que me valí para tener una hermosa vista posterior. Sí, un caballero también tiene ojos. Cerré su puerta y fui a mi lado del vehículo para arrancar el auto en pocos segundos.

-Aún no me has dicho a dónde vamos. No es correcto tratar así a una dama –dijo burlándose un poco de mí.

-Pues, la dama tendrá que esperar. Y, además, no es como si la llevara a la frontera para mutilarla y vender sus órganos –dije en tono algo siniestro. Ella tragó saliva y yo me eché a reír con muchísimas ganas y estacioné el auto.

-Ya llegamos, tranquila –dije guiñándole un ojo. Me bajé para abrir su puerta de nuevo pero ya ella lo estaba haciendo. No se fijó en mi presencia por lo que me llevé un golpe en una rodilla con la puerta que ella abrió.

-¡Ay no! Disculpa Edward, disculpa, disculpa ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? –dijo saliendo del auto con cara de preocupación.

-Bella, no te preocupes, no fue gran cosa –dije y me sobé la rodilla un poco. Más tarde seguro dolería. Caminé como si nada y la conduje a la entrada del local. Era el mismo restaurant al que fui con Alice. Un muchacho de tez morena nos recibió. Traté de dejar pasar la forma en qué miró a Bella y me limité a pedir una mesa sin que se notara mi incomodidad. Nos condujo a una mesa un poco apartada y tomó nuestras órdenes. Luego de las bebidas, le asentí a Bella para que ordenara primero.

-Yo quiero… Ravioles con setas por favor ¿Edward?

-Lo mismo para mí.

La conversación a partir de allí transcurrió bastante amena. Bella me estuvo contando acerca de su vida como residente, y de allí aproveché para bombardearla con preguntas.

-¿Color favorito?

-Blanco.

-¿En serio? –dije en tono de burla, entre tantos colores para elegir, ella prefería el blanco -¿Por qué? –pregunté curioso.

-¿Y por qué no? El blanco representa la pureza, el color de las nubes, la espuma marina, está hasta en el uniforme que uso todos los días… -al parecer era bastante poética, sus palabras me hacían imaginarme cada cosa que mencionaba con una claridad extraordinaria.

-¿Ciudad favorita? –esta pregunta era bastante buena para descubrir la personalidad de las mujeres. La mayoría eran románticas, y solían irse por París. Las más aventureras preferían New York o Sídney. Y generalmente las más superficiales elegían algo como Los Ángeles.

-Phoenix –dijo ella. Espera, un momento ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué Phoenix? –Esta mujer me tenía en constantes interrogantes, había algo en ella que me causaba curiosidad, sería tal vez una clase de misterio a su alrededor, que nunca hacía o decía algo dentro de los límites establecidos.

-¿Y por qué tengo que explicarte todo? –me retó con una sonrisa. Vaya, otra respuesta que no esperaba.

-Buen punto ¿Piedra, joya o gema preferida?

-Esmeralda –dijo bajando un poco la mirada para que yo no notase su sonrojo. Otra hilera de preguntas se desataba en mi cerebro, y por la forma en que me miró, no quería responder el por qué de esa en especial.

-Oh, vamos ¿No vas a decirme por qué? –interrogué poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorro triste. Ella se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza, luego abrió la boca para hablar, pero en eso llegó el inoportuno camarero a traernos las bebidas. Dijo que la comida estaría lista en un par de minutos y ella rápidamente desvió el tema de la conversación. Comimos y hablamos de todo un poco. Música, viajes, películas, libros y muchos más libros. Noté que el camarero nos veía de vez en cuando, le hice notar a Bella el hecho. Ella creyó que el camarero era gay y por eso me miraba tanto, y con eso se burló de mí un rato. A mitad de la comida se acercó alguien a nuestra mesa, el dueño del restaurant, y yo de pronto entendí las miradas del camarero.

-Buenas tardes señor… ¿Cullen? –me preguntó el rubio con su marcado acento sureño y un tono que no me gustó demasiado.

-Si, Cullen ¿Cómo está señor Withlock? –pregunté lo más educadamente posible.

-Muy bien. Dígame ¿Disfruta la velada? –dijo con cierto borde afilado en la voz. Noté que miró a Bella pero no dijo nada.

-Totalmente. La comida está deliciosa. Lo felicito.

-Muchas gracias, me alegro que les guste. Pero bueno, no los interrumpo más. Buen provecho señor Cullen. Permiso señorita…

-Swan, Bella Swan. Muchas gracias por todo señor Withlock.

-Estamos para servirle señorita. Ahora si me permiten, me retiro –dijo alejándose, yo suspiré aliviado, pero no habían pasado tres segundos cuando el tipo volteó con una sonrisa que no traía nada bueno.

-Envíale de mi parte saludos a tu novia –dijo el muy desgraciado. Mierda. Había metido la pata frente a Bella.

-¿Perdón? –me preguntó ella echando chispas -¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?

* * *

¡Ajá! A Edward se le volteó la bromita... ¿A quién no le ha pasado algo parecido?

Últimamente los caps han estado muy cortitos, pero ya pronto tomarán su dimensión habitual de varias páginas más en word :)

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, como siempre, el botón verde es tu amigo, el botón verde te escucha, el botón verde es la solución a tus problemas *lavado cerebral* Así que déjame un review... HAHAHAHA XD

Besooooos

RosAlice22 ^^


	8. Chapter 8 Increíble Realidad

**Coloreando Vidas**

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

"Manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención". Paulo Coelho – Veronika decide morir: 104.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Bella's POV**

-¿Perdón? –mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar -¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme? –pregunté con la molestia grabada en la cara. El señor Withlock se fue, dejándome en la mesa con Edward, pero el local estaba bastante lleno y no quería armar un escándalo allí mismo. Sólo imaginar la cantidad de gente mirándome me daba vértigo.

-Bella, no malinterpretes lo que oíste por favor. Déjame explicarte.

-¿Malinterpretar? No hay nada que malinterpretar, Edward. El señor dijo muy claramente "tu novia" ¿Qué pretendes que malinterprete dentro de ese término? Es más, ni se que hago aquí todavía. Con permiso –tomé mi cartera y saqué un par de billetes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –me preguntó sin entender. Yo puse los dos billetes de 20 en la mesa.

-Pago mi parte de la cuenta. Y ahora me voy –dije mientras me levantaba de mi silla. Él también se levantó.

-Bella, esto no es necesario. Por favor, espérame afuera y te explicaré todo –en ese momento sus ojos parecieron más sinceros que nunca, y por alguna razón que no comprendo, le dije que lo esperaría afuera. En cuanto salió del restaurant yo lo esperaba en la acera, recostada de su volvo y pensando si sería buena idea dejarle un rayón a la pintura plateada.

-¿Y bien? Tienes 3 minutos para darme una explicación válida –mi tono era algo muy parecido al de una novia furiosa, con la diferencia de que entre Edward y yo no había nada, apenas empezábamos a salir, pero no por eso me sentía menos ofendida.

-Bien, la chica a la que se refería Jasper es Alice.

-¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer con ese nombre? ¡Oh! ¡Es Alice! ¡Ahora todas mis dudas quedaron despejadas! –dije inyectándole sarcasmo a cada una de mis palabras.

-Alice es una amiga, nada más. Al día siguiente del incidente del yeso vinimos a comer aquí, y por eso Withlock creyó, o mejor dicho, ambos le hicimos creer que ella era mi novia.

-Cada explicación es más razonable que la anterior –dije de nuevo, con más sarcasmo.

-¿No me crees? –preguntó también algo irritado.

-¿Por qué razón le harías creer a Withlock que eres novio de esta tal "Alice" si no lo eres? –pregunté haciendo las comillas.

-Porque a ella le gustó Withlock apenas lo vio y Withlock parecía igual de embobado que ella. Y yo quise divertirme un rato, le hice creer que éramos novios y asunto concluido.

-Suena como algo que Edward-el-bromista haría.

-Lo hice, puedo llamar a Alice si quieres…-ofreció sacando su celular.

-No, Edward, no hace falta. Te creo –dije y él me sonrió.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza –dijo más aliviado.

-¿Gracias? Nada de gracias, me debes una por eso –insinué.

-¿Y exactamente qué sería esa "una"?

-En su debido momento lo sabrás –dije con confianza. Ya tenía en mente lo que quería como retribución.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer? –me preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Sabes algo? Me gusta mucho la Plaza Jefferson ¿Damos un paseo? –le propuse.

-Me parece perfecto –admitió sonriendo. Tuve que aceptar de nuevo a que me abriera la puerta del auto, más por miedo a golpearlo que porque quisiera recibir esa clase de atenciones.

-¿Vas a poner esa cara cada vez que tenga atenciones contigo? Creo que vas a tener que adaptarte–me dijo sonriendo y yo sentí un pequeño sobresalto en el pecho ¿De verdad quería que siguiéramos saliendo? ¿O sólo lo decía para mantenerme contenta?

-Tal vez –concedí –O tal vez la próxima vez vendré mentalizada –Edward sonrió, captando mi indirecta aceptación de una segunda cita. Decidí cambiar el tema rápidamente, no quería que esto se tornara incómodo. –¿Qué tal va esa mano?

-En su sitio, al menos, pero es bastante frustrante, apenas y puedo conducir, de resto todo es imposible. Dime que puedo ir a quitármelo ya, por favor –me rogó con una cara de cachorrito triste que me costó resistir.

-No, Edward –dije apenas –No puedes arriesgarte así, yo no puedo arriesgarte así. Si lo quito ahora existe la posibilidad de que no haya sanado bien y quedes con daños posteriores para el resto de tu vida, y no quieres eso. ¿Tanto te cuesta aguantar una semana más?

-Bella, por favor –susurró con una voz muy suave y tentadora. Miré fijamente sus orbes de jade y juro que pude hundirme en ellos por unos segundos, eran tan puros, tan profundos. Pero no, no podía hacerlo. Sacudí mi cabeza, de vuelta a la realidad. _¿Qué estaba diciendo?_

-Ehmm, estee… No, Edward. Te espero en mi consultorio en una semana –dije firmemente, y luego me di cuenta que sonó como algo muy parecido a una propuesta indecente y de inmediato enrojecí. Sí, Bella la mujer tomate, es parte de mi vida.

-Perfecto, entonces allí estaré –dijo siguiendo con el juego, me guiñó un ojo y yo me puse más roja aún, si es que se podía. En momentos así era que la confiada doctora Swan no dignaba en aparecerse. Busqué una pregunta en mi mente, la que fuera, para no quedarnos en silencio. Trataba de romperme la cabeza, pero nada. Fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes algo? No me respondiste por qué Phoenix es tu ciudad favorita.

-Y tampoco lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-No viene mal dejar algo de misterio para la segunda cita –le dije mirándolo de frente, pero sin ver sus ojos, por miedo a perderme de nuevo. Estábamos sentados en un banco de la plaza, con una vista hermosa de la fuente, un par de arcángeles jugando con un delfín, que era el que producía un gran chorro de agua azul que caía en diferentes direcciones. Me levanté del banco y fui a sentarme en el borde de la fuente, Edward me siguió sin preguntar nada.

-¿Conoces la leyenda de esta fuente? –me preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza, y miré hacia el pozo poco profundo, en el que habían cientos de papeles en blanco. Me pareció una falta de respeto que arrojaran basura a una fuente tan bonita, y se lo dije a Edward. Él se echó a reír y me aclaró.

-No es basura, ya entenderás… Ahora escucha –su tono de voz cambió de divertido a uno suave y cadencioso, casi musical –La historia trata acerca de un niño, de unos 8 años, que se enamoró perdidamente de una niña, en este mismo lugar. El niño venía a esta plaza a jugar todos los días, y todos los días la miraba, a lo lejos. De tanto contemplarla pudo notar que todos los días, a una hora exacta de la tarde, ella venía a sentarse en esta fuente, y miraba por largo rato el agua cristalina que caía. Él por ser muy tímido, encontró en esta fuente la forma de declarar su amor. Todas las tardes, antes de que ella llegara, él le escribía "Te amo" en un papel, y lo arrojaba a la fuente, con la esperanza de que ella lo notara. Repitió el proceso días y días, pero ella nunca parecía ver nada especial. Hasta que simplemente, ella dejó de venir. Pero él nunca dejó de hacerlo, esperando que su amada regresara, todos los días siguió arrojando un "Te amo" a la fuente y esperando que ella llegara… Nada se supo del desenlace de los enamorados, unos dicen que murieron ya, sin la oportunidad de estar juntos, mientras que los más optimistas confiamos en que un día pudieron encontrarse y que aún ahora son felices- Yo estaba anonadada, la bonita historia le había dado cierto aire de misterio a esa tarde nublada. Le sonreí a Edward y me dispuse a preguntarle ciertas dudas…

-Entonces estos papeles…-empecé a decir.

-No he terminado –me dijo con expresión seria. Yo hice como si me pasara una llave por la boca y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. Siguió con su relato.

-Entre estos papeles, dicen que están los originales que el niño envió a su enamorada, pero no habría forma de saberlo, pues todos están en blanco. Esa es otra parte de la leyenda, dicen que el agua azul de la fuente no es más que tinta diluida, y que por eso ella nunca pudo notar las declaraciones del niño, porque el agua se llevaba toda la escritura del papel antes de que ella pudiera verlo. Y pues, es una tradición que los enamorados de la ciudad vengan, escriban sus iniciales en un papel y lo arrojen a la fuente, como un ritual para preservar su amor… -terminó la historia y juro que pude captar un atisbo de brillo en su mirada. Me miró por un momento y sonrió, pero luego desvió la vista al agua azul que caía en todas direcciones desde el delfín. Yo sonreí también, pero él no pudo verme.

-Es una historia hermosa…-murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara, sin embargo, parecía haber estado encerrado en sus pensamientos porque vi como sacudía su cabeza.

-Perdón ¿Qué decías? –preguntó mirándome de nuevo.

-¿Has lanzado un papel a esta fuente alguna vez? –pregunté con especial curiosidad.

-Emm… yo… una sola vez, casi lo hice, pero no, nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos tan comprometidos con eso y pues, preferimos no hacerlo. La gente de aquí suele tomarse muy en serio este ritual.

-Ummm –dije tratando de no mostrar demasiado interés _¿Eso querría decir que nunca se había enamorado totalmente? ¿O qué no se comprometía nunca?_ Una pregunta hacía que aflorara otra dentro de mi cabeza y la charla se mantuvo viva por un rato más. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y empezaba a hacer mucho más frío del que hacía en el día. Él tampoco llevaba chaqueta, por lo que preferimos irnos, Edward me llevó a mi casa en silencio mientras yo monologaba mentalmente.

Por supuesto que me había gustado Edward, y mucho. Pero en realidad no sabía qué hacer, si sería o no correcto un beso al final o qué debía decirle. Era absurdo, me recriminé varias veces, yo no era ninguna adolescente, y esta distaba mucho de ser mi primera cita. La conversación durante el camino se limitó a indicaciones acerca de qué camino tomar, y de allí pude deducir que Edward también estaba nervioso, por incoherente que suene. Llegamos a mi edificio y Edward se bajó del Volvo para abrirme la puerta, traté de ocultar la sonrisa al recordar el golpe que le di en la rodilla.

-¿Tu rodilla está bien, verdad? –le pregunté.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser Doctora un segundo? –me dijo burlonamente. Yo sólo sonreí.

-Es muy difícil –admití –Gracias por todo Edward, la pasé genial hoy, y de nuevo disculpa por la rodilla.

-No te preocupes Bella, ya no me duele, y si lo hiciera ya sé quién puede atenderme –dijo con un tono bastante sexy, al tiempo que subía una ceja. _¡Oh Dios! Dame fuerzas para no desmayarme._

-No lo dudes –dije torpemente, tratando de seguir el juego y le guiñé un ojo. Pareció desconcertado por un par de segundos.

-En fin, yo también me divertí mucho. Gracias a ti –me dijo dispuesto a entrar de nuevo a su auto.

-Edward –lo llamé.

-¿Si, Bella?

-Adiós –dije y me acerqué más a él, para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla. Aspiré su aire por un momento, olía como la mejor de las colonias, suave, pero fuerte a la vez, delicado, pero masculino. El contacto de mis labios con la piel de su mejilla envió cosquillas por toda mi piel.

-Adiós –susurró suave cerca de mi oído y me vio estremecerme, pero no le dio el significado correcto –Te estás congelando, pasa rápido –me recomendó. Yo sonreí y lo despedí con la mano antes de abrir la puerta de mi edificio, subí rápido a mi departamento y cerré la puerta. Una vez cerrada me apoyé en ella y toqué mi boca, que aún cosquilleaba un poco por su contacto. Sonreí y me deslicé hasta el piso, donde quedé sentada un rato, asimilando el bonito día que acababa de pasar gracias a Edward. Suspiré audiblemente.

_Espera… ¿Ese suspiro fue mío?_

**Emmett's POV.**

-Sí, Felix. Ok, lo prometo: nada de espectáculos. No, no me pasaré de alcohol esta vez.

-Eso espero, Emmett. Recuerda que tienes que mantenerte en forma y…-le colgué el teléfono. Si, a mi propio manager, pero es que me tenía cansado de la misma plática de siempre "No hagas esto, no hagas aquello, bla bla bla". Me acomodé las solapas del traje negro que llevaba y salí del discreto auto. Me emocionaba la idea de ver la película, sobre todo por poder conocer a Rosalie Hale, pero la cantidad de entrevistas que dar y tener que posar en toda la alfombra roja sería bastante tedioso. En un par de oportunidades anteriores había ido a premieres, y todo iba sobre lo mismo: decir que te va genial aunque te provoque pegarte un tiro, decir qué diseñador hizo tu traje, todo el mundo metiéndose en tu vida personal, ya saben, lo de siempre. Preparé la mejor de mis sonrisas y me encaminé hasta el lugar donde trillones de flashes se disparaban al mismo tiempo, había gritos y murmullos, una enorme masa de ruidos.

Entrar a la alfombra roja, hecho. Posé unos segundos frente a las cámaras para mirar un poco mejor los alrededores. Miré hacia adelante y allí estaba Royce King. _Un momento… Ese nombre, Royce King ¿De dónde me suena? Además de ser el protagonista, digo. A ver, piensa Emmett, Royce King, Royce King… ¡Oh! Espera ¿No estaba él saliendo con Rosalie? ¡Maldita sea, si! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!_

_Entonces, recapitulando, vine al estreno de una película para conocer a la protagonista, pero ¡Olvídalo! Ella está saliendo con su co-estrella. ¡Maldición!_

_Ok, pero ¿Dónde está ella?_ Miré en todas direcciones buscándola, pero no la ví, seguro no tardaría mucho en llegar, así que me puse a conceder entrevistas. Casi todas eran las mismas, como predije, además de ¿Quién ocupa el corazón de Emmett Mc Carthy? Y ¿A qué se debe tu presencia en este evento? Es decir, preguntas que eludía políticamente.

Estaba a mitad de una entrevista cuando un rápido vistazo a mi izquierda y un sobresalto de la multitud me distrajo. Allí estaba ella, mucho más hermosa que en una pantalla. Se veía… _¡Wow!_ Cualquier expresión se quedaba corta. Llevaba un vestido rojo sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, aureolados por su cabello rubio rizado, la tela del vestido se ceñía a su cintura con una magnificencia única. Esa mujer destilaba confianza del cabello hasta las uñas. No creo haber visto imagen más sexy en toda mi vida. Su andar por la alfombra roja se asemejaba a… se parecía a… a… ¡Demonios! No se parecía a nada de este mundo. Era grácil, delicada, sexy, confiada, hermosa, educada, tan perfecta que no estuve seguro si sus pies en realidad tocaban el suelo. El entrevistador me estaba preguntando algo que ni siquiera llegué a escuchar.

-Perdona ¿Qué? –le pregunté.

-¿Qué te parece Rosalie Hale esta noche? –interrogó de nuevo.

-¿Sinceramente? La mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida –admití sin pena alguna y me retiré a disfrutar del espectáculo.

* * *

HOLAAAAAA :D

Bueno mis lectoras, hasta aquí llegan los capítulos pre-escritos. Todo esto es que lo que llevo de esta historia hasta ahora, espero puedan tenerme algo de paciencia si llego a tardarme mucho en actualizar, muchas entienden lo que es el proceso creativo y pues, no es nada que uno pueda controlar así por así :)

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? La historia de la fuente vino a mí en un chispazo que salió no sé de donde, pero senti que encajaba justo en esta cita :D

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS LECTURAS, REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS. Sé que no son demasiados, pero me hacen sentir muy contenta al leerlos :)

Empezaré a trabajar en el próximo capítulo pronto. Les adelanto que incluirá a Emmett y Rose, y por otro lado al lindo de Jazz y la gurú de la moda preferida de todos: Alice :) ¡Quiero uno de sus diseñoooos! :)

Besoooos

Mariela :)

PD: ¡Camarero! Quiero una orden especial de reviews de mis lectoras, póngale todo lo que se le ocurra ^^


	9. Chapter 9 Desplantes

**Coloreando Vidas**

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

"Manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención". Paulo Coelho – Veronika decide morir: 104.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Desplantes**

**Rosalie's POV**

Ya era cerca de medianoche, lo sabría con exactitud si hubiese llevado reloj, pero no creo que hubiese combinado bien con mi vestido, así que sólo me quedaba adivinar. Hace rato había terminado el estreno de la película, y todo había salido a las mil maravillas, de no ser porque me tocó posar para algunas fotos con Royce en el after party. Maldije mil veces al fotógrafo internamente, pero puse la mejor sonrisa falsa que pude mientras la mano de Royce se envolvía en mi cintura firmemente. Le lancé una mirada de desprecio apenas me lo quité de encima y me alejé lo más que pude de él.

Por suerte había mucha gente con quién conversar, o no sé si debería decir "afortunadamente" pues en su mayoría eran mujeres envidiosas, o en su defecto hombres encimosos. _Dios, si existes, eres bueno y estás en el cielo, mándame una salida de emergencia o dame una pistola ahora mismo. _Pensé con resignación. De seguro no me escucharía, en ese momento habría apostado que Dios tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como burlarse de mí y de todas las víctimas de su juego de locos. Moví mi cabeza asintiendo a lo que sea que me estuviera diciendo una señora que tenía demasiado maquillaje. Después de que ella empezara a hablar mal de alguna de las invitadas, ni siquiera me preocupé en escucharla. Sin previo aviso se fue y me dejó allí, supuse que se habría despedido antes. Me removí un poco incómoda en mis tacones, no sabía qué hacer hasta que terminara la estúpida celebración. Caminé hacia la barra y pedí un whisky, algo que cualquiera habría considerado una "bebida para hombres", pero yo lo prefería muy por encima de un margarita. Esperé un momento hasta que el bartender lo dejó justo frente a mí, fui a tomarlo, pero una gran mano se adelantó a mí.

-¡Hey! Ese es mío, grandote –dije mirando el vaso con mi bebida, en manos de algún mastodonte desconocido.

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero considero que no debería tomar algo tan fuerte –me contestó el tipo que medía como 3 metros.

-Pues, lo que tome o deje de tomar es mi soberano problema, así que le aconsejo que me devuelva mi bebida en este instante o llamo a seguridad –descargué toda mi furia en él, sin importarme nada.

-No hay que ser tan extremistas señorita Hale. Hagamos algo, le devuelvo su trago con mucho gusto si me mira por medio segundo y me regala una sonrisa –dijo con una voz suave que sonaba divinamente persuasiva. Yo aún no le había dirigido la primera mirada, pero había algo en su voz que me picó la curiosidad por mirarle. Giré mi vista hacia él, y definitivamente fue mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado ver.

Era alto, mucho a decir verdad, pero no es como si yo fuera una enana tampoco. Era apenas un poco más alto que yo, pero definitivamente muy diferente. Era muy musculoso, me pregunté con qué lo habrían alimentado en su infancia. Pero no podría decir que se veía mal, todo lo contrario, se veía sexy a muerte en el traje negro que llevaba, en algunos lugares de sus brazos la tela se ajustaba a lo que parecían ser unos brazos increíbles y unos hombros bien trabajados. Dejé de contemplar su torneado cuerpo para ver su rostro, que extrañamente era angelical, casi como un niño. Su cabello negro se rizaba suavemente, pero sin verse despeinado, mientras me sonreía y unos dulces hoyuelos se dibujaban en sus mejillas. Era adorable, pero sexy. Difícil de describir sin parecer una depravada sexual. Soltó una risita mientras yo aún lo miraba con una expresión seria.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –interrogó mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Engreído, pero aún sexy.

-Ya quisieras, grandulón –dije estirándome sólo un poco para tomar mi bebida.

-No. Aún me falta mi sonrisa –dijo alejando el vaso de mí. Me tragué mi orgullo y le sonreí un poco, imaginando que haría en lo que me regresara mi whisky.

-Gracias señorita Hale. Me presento, Emmett Mc Carthy, alias: el secuestrador de bebidas.

-Mucho gusto Emmett. Rosalie Hale, alias: quien echa encima las bebidas –dije a la vez que le dejaba caer el vaso de whisky en la chaqueta. Sonreí satisfecha y me di media vuelta, queriendo salir de ese lugar lo más pronto que me fuera posible.

-¡Espera! –escuché decir a una voz en la distancia.

**Alice's POV**

_Aún no me ha llamado, ya va a saber quién es Alice Brandon_ –pensé con un poco de molestia mientras iba a agarrar el teléfono y marcaba un número ya conocido por mí.

-¿Diga? –contestó la alegre voz de mi amigo abandonador.

-¿Estás vivo? Pensé que los aliens te habían secuestrado –dije un poquito ácida. Edward se echó a reír.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Alice. Respira profundo –me contestó divertido. Hice lo que me dijo y pareció ayudar un poco.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios no me has llamado para contarme cómo fue tu cita? –dije con la voz suave, pero contenida.

-¿Eso es todo? –Bufó –Por favor, Alice. Los hombres no solemos hacer eso, es cosa de chicas.

-Pues, sea de chicas o no, esta tarde saldremos tú y yo, y me vas a contar cómo te fue en tu cita con la doctora.

-Se llama Bella –me corrigió.

-Así me gusta, pero guarda los detalles para el almuerzo, tengo bastante hambre.

-Alice, sino te molesta preferiría almorzar en otro sitio.

-No, no, no. Eso ni de broma. No me vas a dejar sin ver al bombón de Withlock.

-Bueno, que conste que te advertí –dijo con una risita malvada –Nos vemos allá.

-No, eso tampoco ¿Dónde estás? Te paso buscando.

-En el trabajo, salí a tomar un poco de aire, aunque no pueda hacer nada.

-Bueno, está dicho, paso por ti.

Edward terminó aceptando a regañadientes. Ya veía yo lo caballeroso que era, no soportaba tener que dejarse atender por una chica. Que radical. Pero bueno, yo diría que le hacía falta un viaje al siglo XXI. A la hora del almuerzo, tan pronto como pude cerré la tienda y pasé por el trabajo de Edward. Después de una corta discusión, aceptó dejarme conducir. Se suponía que si estaba con un yeso no podría hacerlo, pero él de alguna forma se las arreglaba para manejar.

-¿En qué piensas, Alice? Casi puedo tocar tu burbuja de plástico –me comentó desde el asiento del pasajero.

-Bah, tonterías, no te preocupes –dije frunciendo un poco el ceño. Claro que tenía en qué pensar. La próxima colección debía lanzarse pronto y yo todavía estaba dibujando bocetos.

-Puedo apostar mi auto a que se trata de trabajo –dijo confiado. El chico era intuitivo.

-Si –suspiré –se supone que debo tener una colección lista en casi dos meses y aún estoy dibujando.

-Ummm. La inspiración llega de dónde menos esperas. Relájate y verás que pronto se pasa.

-Fácil decirlo –dije con un pesimismo no propio de mí. Definitivamente no era yo.

Nos bajamos en el restaurante de siempre. Edward me detuvo antes de entrar para decirme algo.

-Vine a comer aquí con Bella y Withlock se dio cuenta de que era yo y me hizo pasar un mal momento delante de ella.

-¿Qué Jasper hizo qué? –dije más alto de lo debido.

-Shhh! Te va a oír. No me dañes el espectáculo que se viene.

-¿Espectáculo? ¿Qué espec…? –no pude seguir hablando porque Edward me hizo entrar al local casi a rastras. El mesero nos atendió tan normal como siempre, y yo no entendí que quería decir Edward con eso del espectáculo. Comimos tranquilamente y la comida estaba deliciosa, como de costumbre. De repente se escuchó un ruido fuerte en la cocina, como si se hubiese caído algo muy pesado. Yo me sobresalté y vi a un Edward casi doblado de la risa. Antes de poder preguntarle cuál era el chiste apareció Jasper, el dueño del restaurante, con la cara pálida y se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿Le molesta si le robo un minuto de su tiempo? Quisiera conversar algo con usted –no pasé por alto que sólo se dirigió a mí. A mi lado, Edward luchaba por contener una sonrisa.

-Vale, está bien –dije levantándome de la mesa. Seguí a Jasper a un rincón del restaurante mientras veía lo guapo que estaba a pesar del trabajo. Volteé a ver a Edward y su mirada traviesa me hizo caer en cuenta de todo. _¡Rayos! Jasper quería contarme lo de Edward y Bella… ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle?_

-Señorita, discúlpeme de verdad –me dijo en voz suave –Yo no suelo hacer esta clase de cosas, la vida de mis clientes es sencillamente su problema, pero hay cosas que no estoy dispuesto a –se interrumpió y apretó los puños, que colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo. Decidí mejor salir de esta pronto, a pesar de que se veía cautivador cuando se enojaba.

-Señor Withlock, por favor, al grano –dije sin perder la calma.

-Bueno, es que… Hace unos días, vino su… novio al restaurante… con otra muchacha y pues, tenían una actitud muy… romántica. Demonios, me siento como una señora chismosa diciendo esto, pero no me gustaría que un patán hiciera sufrir a alguien como tú. Sólo quería decirte eso. De nuevo, perdona la intromisión –yo me quedé allí pensativa por un par de segundos mientras fingía deliberar.

-Vaya –dije finalmente –esto es… inesperado, supongo. ¿Cómo era la muchacha que acompañaba a Edward? –dije como queriendo saber más.

-Era… morena, creo. Piel blanca, delgada, no recuerdo muy… -en ese momento tuve la mejor idea de mi vida para jugarle una buena a Edward y deshacerme del título de "ocupada" que parecía tener. Miré a Jasper y le sonreí simulando tristeza. No pude ver más que plena sinceridad en sus ojos, y me sentí un poco mal por hacerle estas bromas.

-Bella –dije con voz monótona.

-¿Quién? –me preguntó él.

-Era Bella, estoy segura. Muchas gracias señor Withlock, de verdad.

-Yo… lo siento mucho señorita Brandon.

-Alice –corregí yo.

-Entonces, dime Jasper –me corrigió él.

-Gracias Jasper, yo debí haber supuesto todo esto desde hace mucho.

-No. No debió. A veces hay gente que sabe mentir muy bien –dijo y suspiró –Siento ser el portador de las malas noticias…

-No, lo sientas, en absoluto. Gracias Jasper –dije y me acerqué para dejar un beso en su mejilla. Nos sonreímos y yo me alejé, hacia la mesa donde Edward me esperaba.

-¿Y bien? –me preguntó cuando llegué a nuestra mesa. Yo ya estaba concentrada en mi papel, así que ni me molesté en hacerle alguna señal, sería más divertido tomarlo desprevenido.

-Con que viniste a comer con ella aquí ¿EH? –dije lo suficientemente alto para que los de la mesa de al lado nos escucharan.

-Alice ¿Qué rayos…? –no terminó de hablar, porque yo lo interrumpí.

-No intentes negarme nada. Ya se todo lo de Bella ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué no me enterara nunca? –dije más alto esta vez. Las miradas de medio restaurante estaban sobre nosotros, incluyendo a los mesoneros. Edward por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

-Alice, por favor. No hagas ningún escándalo, podemos hablar de esto en casa.

-¡En casa, nada, Edward! ¡Ya me tienes harta de esto! ¡Se acabó! ¿Me oíste? ¡No me busques más nunca en tu vida! –dije aún más alto. Pasé por un lado de la mesa hasta la puerta del restaurante y salí, con una sonrisa en la cara. Oficialmente, Alice Brandon estaba soltera.

* * *

Bueno, mátenme ahora. No había podido sentarme a escribir por una serie de acontecimientos que no explicaré demasiado:

1) Inspiración muerta.

2) Pendrive inundado de virus :(

3) Universidad.

Una cosa tras otra, imaginen lo terrible que fue no poder escribir :(

Pero bueno, no voy a ponerme fastidiosa con esto. Sólo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que traje en esta ocasion :)

Hablar es un acto de comunicación básico para la vida de los seres humanos, aquí abajo hay un globito de diálogo. Haz clic y dialoguemos :D. Prometo responder :)

Besooooooos

RosAlice ^^


	10. Chapter 10 Reencuentros

**Coloreando Vidas**

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

"Manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención". Paulo Coelho – Veronika decide morir: 104.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Reencuentros**

**Bella's POV**

_Que me llame, que me llame, que me llame_ —Era el pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, mientras dirigía miradas a mi celular insistentemente. Todavía no sonaba. Habíamos salido el sábado, ya era lunes y todavía no recibía "la llamada". Llegué a la conclusión de que sencillamente no la había pasado tan bien y por eso ni se molestó en llamarme. Traté de concentrarme en mi trabajo de nuevo. Esa semana tenía turnos diarios, para mi suerte. Ya la noche me estaba cansando. Aunque, si me ponía a pensar con detenimiento, a Edward lo había conocido en un turno nocturno, y no fue una mala experiencia, en absoluto. Sonreí un poco recordando el definido cuerpo de Edward bajo mis manos cuando lo examiné. Recién había almorzado y la guardia estaba bastante pesada, por lo que no pude salir a almorzar a ningún lado, apenas y compré comida del cafetín del hospital (que no era excelente, a decir verdad, pero era comestible). Apenas estaba acabando de comer cuando alguien entró a mi consultorio.

—Buenas tardes, Bella ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Buenas tardes, Carlisle. Sí, todo bien —y solté un suspiro al mirar de nuevo mi teléfono.

—Ese suspiro me indica que estás mintiendo, algo no marcha bien ¿Verdad? —dijo con cortesía —. Disculpa, Bella, tampoco quiero parecer indiscreto, sólo me preocupa verte siempre tan auto-absorbida, me recuerdas a…—lo interrumpí, no quería que se sintiera mal.

—Para nada, Carlisle. No te preocupes, no eres ningún entrometido. Es sólo que… ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Que por alguna razón me recuerdas a mi hijo. Ambos tan meditabundos y cerrados… —la forma en que describía a su hijo me daba un poco de lástima, no por el chico, sino por mí misma ¿Tan mal estaba?

—Yo, Carlisle… —Estaba buscando qué decirle cuando sonó mi teléfono. Me levanté de un salto y Carlisle se asustó un poco. Lo tomé y atendí sin siquiera ver quién era, la voz al otro lado del auricular me descolocó por completo…

—¡Bells! ¿Eres tú? —dijo una voz masculina que reconocería en cualquier parte. Sonreí como tonta y me apresuré a contestarle.

—¡M & M! ¿De verdad eres tú? —dije sin poder creérmelo— ¿Cómo estás, Oso? ¿Dónde estas? ¿A qué debo tu llamada? —apenas terminé de decir eso cuando ví a Carlisle hacerme un gesto de despedida y salir del consultorio.

—Pues, digamos que hay alguien que quiere verte y que tenía expresamente prohibido llamarte por lo que me pidió el favor de que lo hiciera. Quiere que salgamos hoy un rato, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos —dijo y yo sentí una especie de nudo formarse en mi garganta. De verdad me hacían falta esos viejos tiempos donde las cosas no eran nada complicadas, donde el amor no interfería en las amistades y donde los caminos no se separaban por cuestiones de oficios y horarios.

—Dime la hora y la dirección, allá estaré, y dile a Jake que aún estoy molesta con él, pero que saldré hoy, con ambos, y no quiero excusas de tu parte, Emmett Mc Carthy.

—Está bien, Isabella —dijo y se echó a reír, desde siempre le había gustado burlarse de mi nombre, pero era la única persona que tenía derecho a llamarme Isabella, aunque no me gustara. Ni siquiera Charlie o Renée me decían Isabella. Me dio la dirección de un parque en el que nos veríamos a media tarde y colgó, sin decir demasiado.

Las pocas horas que restaban de mi turno las pasé recordando: mi infancia en Phoenix, mi adolescencia en Forks y mis dos mejores amigos en el mundo: Emmett y Jacob. Ninguna tarde era común al lado de esos dos. Yo no era de las del tipo que bromeaba, sino más bien de la que se reía de las bromas de ellos. Toda mi secundaria y preparatoria en Forks estuve rodeada de ellos dos. Emmett era como ese hermano mayor que Renée y Charlie nunca me dieron, sus bromas me hacían recuperarme de cualquier molestia y depresión, o al menos me alegraban y me distraían, además de la protección física que me daba su gigante corpachón.

Jacob era otra cosa, con él recuerdo las bromas, igual que con Emmett, pero había algo más, una especie de complicidad que yo creía que era preferencia, pero que después me dí cuenta que era amor. Mi primer enamoramiento fue de uno de mis dos mejores (y únicos) amigos. Aún ahora recuerdo la expresión de shock de la cara de Emmett cuando nos encontró a Jacob y a mí besándonos una tarde en el porche de mi casa. No había sido un beso apasionado ni mucho menos, pues Jake y yo todavía no sabíamos que haríamos con lo que sentíamos, pero eso no lo sabía Emmett. Recuerdo que primero casi mata a Jacob, pero luego terminó bromeando con ambos, haciendo que tanto Jake como yo nos pusiéramos rojos de vergüenza. Por supuesto, a partir de allí las cosas empezaron a cambiar, lástima que no nos dimos cuenta sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Cuando estaba por salir de mi turno tomé mi celular. De inmediato se encendió la pantalla con una llamada entrante:

—Antes que nada, debería disculparme —dijo apenas atendí, con esa voz grave y dulce que esperaba —Debí haberte llamado antes. ¿No te hice esperar o algo así, verdad? —bromeó.

—¿Esperar? ¡Ja! Buen intento, Cullen. Ya quisieras que hubiese estado esperando por ti —mentí descaradamente, pero creo que no se notó mucho.

—Bueno, doctora Swan ¿Qué le parece si la compenso con una salida… Digamos, esta tarde? —me preguntó. Buen momento eligieron Jacob y Emmett para aparecerse, pensé con sarcasmo.

—Muy tentadora la oferta —dije en un tono que quería parecer confiado—, pero esta tarde no podré… ¿Qué tal mañana? —ofrecí.

—Trabajo, mucho trabajo, tengo varias reuniones —respondió resignado—. Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta el día que me toque retirar el yeso ¿El miércoles, verdad?

—Sí, no creo que el miércoles quieras faltar. A menos que desees usar tu yeso por más tiempo ¿Eso te emocionaría, verdad?

—Emocionarme, oh si, muchísimo. Sólo que no creo que sea una clase de emoción linda.

—Jaja, lo sé. Hablamos pronto, Edward. Tengo que irme.

—Hasta el miércoles, Bella. Cuídate mucho. —se despidió y yo quedé sonriendo como tonta al teléfono.

**Emmett's POV**

¿Quién habría pensado que estaba en la misma ciudad que Bella? Yo no. Sino es porque me encontré a Jacob por casualidad, jamás me habría enterado del paradero de mi mejor amiga. Y sí, para mí ella aún lo era. Nunca volví a encontrar a una persona que se sonrojara tanto con una broma inocente, o que me sintiera en la necesidad de proteger como a esa hermanita que no tuve. Recuerdo como aún estando peleados, había ido a apoyarme cuando mi madre murió. Bella sabía lo importante que era su apoyo para mí, y siempre estuvo cuando la necesité, pero los problemas con Jacob terminaron por separarnos demasiado.

Jacob caminaba de un lado a otro del parque, nervioso. Lo agarré del hombro y casi le pateo el trasero, a fin de que se quedara tranquilo cualquier recurso serviría.

—¡Cálmate! ¡Pareces una niña nerviosa! —le dije en voz baja.

—No entiendes, Emmett. La cagué con Bella. Y estaba esperando a la menor oportunidad para hablar con ella, para disculparme, fui un imbécil.

—¿Un imbécil? —espeté—. Eso es quedarse corto, Jakie. A ver, repasemos: eras su mejor amigo, te diste cuenta de que sentías algo más por ella y se hicieron novios, pero luego decidiste engañarla con esa loca de Leah, y así sin más le dijiste que no querías ser su amigo, luego Leah te bota, y tú vuelves a pedirle perdón a Bella ¿Eso lo haría un imbécil? No, Jakie-Jake, eso lo hace un verdadero tarado.

—¿Qué no se supone que eras mi amigo M & M? —me llamó por el apodo que me habían puesto él y Bella.

—Si, aún soy tu amigo, pero también soy amigo de ella, y la que resultó herida en este caso fue ella, sin importar nada. Debería haberte roto la cara cuando me enteré. Pensándolo bien, aún estoy a tiempo —dije sonriendo y con la vista fija en Jake, que me miró con algo cercano al pánico en la cara. Por supuesto que no le haría daño, eso ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo, pero era divertido ver su expresión. Me fui acercando poco a poco mientras Jake abría más los ojos. De repente se escuchó un carraspeo y yo me volteé a ver quién era.

—Si no lo golpeaste antes ¿Para qué ahora? —preguntó una sonriente Bella, claramente divertida con la escena. Yo acorté de inmediato la distancia entre ambos y la abracé como hacía siempre. Wow! Eso se había sentido bien, vaya que la había extrañado.

—Emmett, oso, bájame. No-puedo-res-pirar —dijo entrecortadamente. Me eché a reír y la solté, Bella siempre tan frágil. Le eché un vistazo de arriba abajo y sonreí, ya no era la misma adolescente que había conocido en Forks: su cara se veía ciertamente más madura, pero no vieja, simplemente se veía como una mujer. Su cabello ya no estaba despeinado, como el de la chica que no se arreglaba mucho, ahora estaba profesionalmente atado en una coleta, sonreía igual que siempre, sólo faltaba algo.

—Isabella ya no es una niña ¿A que no, Jakie? Estás hecha una mujer, hermanita —le dije bromeando y ella se sonrojó. Listo. Esa era la Bella que recordaba.

—Pero tú sigues pareciendo el mismo niñato de siempre, Emmett —declaró golpeándome en el brazo. Yo me eché a reír.

—¿Y no me vas a saludar, Jacob Black? —le preguntó Bella, con las manos en la cintura como jarras. Jacob sonrió y se acercó para darle un corto, y algo incómodo abrazo, en el que yo encontré un momento para intervenir.

Jacob no era ningún pequeñín, pero de alguna forma me las arreglé para abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo y apretarlos para romper la tensión. Y funcionó, ambos se echaron a reír como dos tontos.

—Y así es como siempre debió ser, niños. Una verdadera familia —admití con algo de pesar. Para mí, ellos eran la única familia que existía. Ambos sintieron mi susceptibilidad y se apretaron más fuerte a mí. Luego de eso, vendría una tarde de recuerdos asombrosos.

Paseamos por los alrededores del parque hablando sin parar, alguno de los dos me recordó cuando aposté que podría acostarme con una de las chicas del instituto: yo había empezado a salir con ella para poder ganar y Bella me regañaba cada vez que podía, Jacob por su parte me alentaba, porque según él, había apostado a que yo podría lograrlo. Al final, la chica se había enterado antes de que yo lograra mi cometido y regó un tonto rumor que decía que yo era gay. Al recordarlo, Jacob y Bella casi se desdoblan de la risa. Yo no me quedé atrás y empecé a bromear acerca de Bella en una cita con Eric Yorkie, que ella aún recordaba como "la peor de su vida". Y con Jacob bromeamos acerca de una vez que por andar de gracioso burlándose de un profesor, el mismo había llegado al salón y le había mandado 3 semanas de detención, por supuesto que Bella y yo, que estábamos en el salón, nos reímos en voz demasiado alta, y también nos salieron 2 semanas de castigo. Y pues, entre esas, muchísimas más: las caídas más aparatosas de Bella y todas las veces que la llevamos a emergencias, incluidas las caídas en las motocicletas que nos habían regalado a Jacob y a mí, pero que Bella conducía de vez en cuando. Jacob confesó que aún estaban en su casa, y nosotros prometimos que volveríamos a conducirlas algún día. Yo hacía bromas constantes acerca de la relación de Jacob y Bella, pero ambos no se pusieron incómodos, como yo esperaba, sino que reían y bromeaban junto conmigo. Luego hablamos de lo que estábamos haciendo con nuestras vidas: yo ya sabía que Bella había estudiado medicina, y que se había graduado, pero no sabía nada acerca de su vida como residente, que al parecer era muy emocionante. Yo les conté de mi vida como beisbolista, de la que Jacob estaba bien enterado, porque decía siempre verme en televisión, aunque no nos habláramos, pero Bella se sorprendió: no creyó que yo fuera tan famoso. Algo normal en Bella, la persona menos fanática de los deportes en el planeta tierra. Jacob nos dijo que aún vivía en la reserva, pero que se había mudado solo y que tenía un taller, que había podido ganarle la competencia al avaro de John Dowling, y que incluso la gente viajaba desde Seattle a que él le arreglara los autos. Como algo extraño, ninguno habló sobre nuestros estados civiles o relaciones actuales, ni siquiera se me ocurrió decirles nada acerca de eso. Cuando nos despedimos ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, Bella nos dijo que debía irse a poner en orden su apartamento y a descansar, y Jacob también tenía que irse a La Push. Nos despedimos en el parque, yo me ofrecí para llevar a Bella a su apartamento, pero Jacob dijo que él lo haría y no insistí, seguramente tendrían cosas de qué hablar. Le dí un buen abrazo a Bella antes de que entrara en el pequeño Volkswagen de Jacob (Aún no entendía como un tipo que trabajaba en mecánica tenía un carrito como ese), y luego le dí un puñetazo a Jacob en el hombro.

—Le vuelves a hacer daño a Bella y ahí si tendremos problemas, Jacob Black, quiero recuperar a mi amiga —le amenacé. Se echó a reír.

—Tú nunca la has perdido, Emmett. El que tiene una amiga que recuperar soy yo —admitió y se metió al auto, con un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

¡Holaaa! :)

Pues aquí volví, con un nuevo cap. De seguro que no se esperaban lo que les deje (JUJU, me siento malvada XD)

Y pues, de seguro se preguntarán varias cosas que aún no dejé muy claras, todavía hay cosas que contar acerca de la historia de Jacob y Bella ¿Será que tienen alguna oportunidad estos dos? Jajajaja, pronto lo sobrán :)

Ya saben: si lo odiaron, si lo amaron, si quieren asesinarme o si quieren alabarme (que lo dudo XD), pues dejen un review, ya saben, allá abajo en el botoncito de diálogo ¡Exprésense!

Besooooos

RosAlice :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Coloreando Vidas**

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

"Manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención". Paulo Coelho – Veronika decide morir: 104.

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que fuera fácil?**

**Bella's POV**

El camino fue incómodamente silencioso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. De vez en cuando yo miraba la cara de Jacob, que aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero no lo estaba: lo supe por la manera en que sus dedos tamborileaban en el volante, y por la forma en que se cuerpo estaba ligeramente rígido en el asiento. Cosas que no sabría sino hubiese sido su amiga (y algo más que eso) durante tanto tiempo. Sabía que él quería hablar conmigo, mas preferí que fuera él quien iniciara una conversación. Para mí, todos esos asuntos del pasado habían quedado perdonados, olvidados no, pero ya no solían molestarme como al inicio. Lo único que quería a estas alturas era tener de vuelta a mis dos mejores amigos. Sin darme cuenta empecé a sollozar en mi asiento, ya estábamos por llegar a mi edificio, así que le señalé a Jacob en qué lugar debería parquear el auto. Estacionó de inmediato, pero no liberó los seguros del auto. Volteó hacia mí con expresión de culpabilidad, mientras yo lloraba aún, y empezó a hablar.

—Bella, por favor, no llores. Yo… lamento haber sido un idiota, lamento haber echado a perder lo nuestro y por ser un imbécil, bueno, un imbécil no, un completo tarado.

—Jacob. No. Ya eso no me importa —dije negando con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas— lo que sea que haya pasado ya no tiene caso discutirlo, no quiero volver a abrir ese tema, así que por favor no me lo recuerdes.

—¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado? —dijo con una mueca, tratando de hacerme reír.

—Tonto —repliqué mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro. Él me abrazó y dejó que le llorara en la camisa. Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los hablaba, yo estaba recostada en su pecho, y él me abrazaba, en lo que una de sus manos pasaba por mi cabello, esa había sido siempre la manera en que él me consolaba, y habría dado lo que fuera, durante los años que estuve sola en Seattle, por tenerlo así como lo tenía ahora, sin decir nada, pero a la vez diciendo mucho. Ese gesto me hacía sentir de vuelta en casa. Cuando creyó que no me volvería a dar un ataque de histeria, me preguntó por qué lloraba.

—Hoy —empecé a explicarle—, me sentí de nuevo como Bella. No sentí la necesidad de fingir que todo estaba bien, ni de sonreír por compromiso, sólo era la Bella que fui siempre. Y es duro que hasta ahora esté asimilando mi cambio. Los extrañé demasiado, pero no me permitía recordarlos. Para mí, Forks era cosa del pasado, pero acabo de darme cuenta que a ustedes los había echado al pasado también, y no quiero eso, Jacob. Quiero a mis mejores amigos de vuelta.

—¿Y si yo no quisiera ser sólo tu mejor amigo, Bella?

—No arruines un buen momento, Jacob Black. Te quiero, a ti y a Emmett. Lo demás sí se quedó en el pasado.

—¿Y si…?

—¿Y si qué, Jacob? Escúpelo de una vez…

—¿Qué hay si yo quiero recuperarte? ¿Me dejarías tratar? —dijo poniendo la sonrisa más característica de Jacob, esa que lo hacía parecer el sol, mi propio sol en persona —sonreí por el recuerdo.

—Jacob, yo no… no creo que sea adecuado. No después de todo. Pídeme que te perdone, lo tienes. Pídeme que volvamos a ser mejores amigos, y lo tienes. Pero no me pidas que pase por encima de mi orgullo, no puedo.

—¿Entonces se trata de orgullo? ¿Es eso, nada más? —preguntó, incrédulo. Yo bufé.

—No es tan simple como eso, Jake. Ya no se puede, es todo.

—No te cierres, Bella, por favor. Hagamos algo, dime que lo pensarás al menos. Vamos, no te pido un sí inmediato, sólo dime que vas a considerarlo… O es que… —dejó la frase en el aire.

—¿O es que qué, Jake? ¿Tienes alguna otra proposición descabellada que hacerme?

—¿Estás con alguien más, Bella?

¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? Obviamente no estaba con nadie, digo, Edward sí me gustó, me gustó mucho, pero no parecía buscar nada serio, además sólo habíamos salido una vez. Pero por otro lado sentía que era… perfecto.

_No te adelantes a los acontecimientos, Bella. Vive el presente._

—No estoy con nadie, Jacob, aún no, pero a lo que me refiero es… —me interrumpió.

—Entonces, ni hablar. Lucharé por ti si hace falta, Bella. Sé que en el fondo me quieres, o que debe quedar algo del amor de antes. Ya verás, sólo dame tiempo —dijo y me besó la frente. Con Jacob no había razón para discutir, era tremendamente terco, así que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión. No dije más, pensando que en poco tiempo se daría cuenta de que no tenía caso y me dejaría tranquila.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y yo subí a mi apartamento. 11:02pm, y al día siguiente mi turno empezaba temprano. Genial. De repente recordé que el miércoles tendría una consulta muy especial y me sentí más emocionada. Me dí un baño y me preparé para dormir. Pensando en unos ojos verdes y una melena cobriza alborotada me metí entre las sábanas, ya estaba al borde del sueño cuando mi celular sonó. Gruñí y me acerqué a leer el mensaje:

_¿Es mi imaginación, o el miércoles está muy lejos?_

_E.C._

Repentinamente olvidé que estaba apunto de quedarme dormida, y me apresuré a contestarle.

_A estas horas ya debería estar durmiendo, señor Cullen. Así el tiempo pasa más rápido ;)_

_BellS._

Casi me echo a reír de lo cursi que parecía, y por un momento casi me arrepiento de enviar ese mensaje. Pero ya estaba hecho y no podía regresarlo. Me recosté de nuevo, pero esta vez puse el teléfono en silencio, justo bajo mi almohada. 5 minutos después, el vibracall me hizo pegar un salto que casi me hace caer de la cama. En cuanto mi corazón se recuperó del susto, leí el nuevo mensaje.

_No puedo dormir. Y creo que tampoco te estoy dejando hacerlo, debes tener trabajo mañana. Disculpa._

_E.C._

Suspiré. Si supiera que ya no tenía ni pizca de ganas de dormir. Tecleé mi respuesta rápidamente.

_Bah! No te preocupes. Imagino que el insomnio se debe a las ansias por quitarte el yeso ¿Cierto?_

_BellS._

_Estoy esperando el miércoles, sin duda. Pero digamos que el yeso es un asunto secundario._

_E.C._

No podría estar insinuando lo que yo pensaba ¿Verdad? No podría estar diciendo que esperaba el miércoles para salir conmigo ¿O si? Estaba pensando en qué responder cuando recibí otro mensaje.

_Y sí, es lo que estás pensando. La razón principal es una hermosa doctora._

_E.C._

Agradecí al cielo que no pudiera verme en ese instante. Mi cara se puso de todos los tonos de rojo imaginables, y de nuevo me quedé sin saber qué responder. Cuando menos esperaba, me sumí lentamente en la inconsciencia.

**Edward's POV**

_Tal vez no debí haber sido tan directo_ —pensé. Seguramente el mensaje de texto no le habría caído tan bien como esperaba, ya que nunca me respondió. _O tal vez se haya quedado dormida_. Cualquier cosa cabía entre las posibilidades. No la conocía muy bien, pero Bella tenía algo que me intrigaba, no sabría bien decir qué, pero era de esa clase de misterios que bastan para mantenerte despierto toda una noche.

El día siguiente fue una especie de gran borrón. Una dosis más de rutina: entrevistas, incomodidades por el yeso, más entrevistas y plazos que quedaban cada vez más cortos. La mayoría de mi trabajo había sido asignado a otros arquitectos, entre ellos el imbécil de Mike Newton, que se quedó casi con la mitad de mis proyectos. El tipo era bueno en su trabajo, y no podía negarlo, pero nunca habíamos podido llevarnos bien.

Durante ese día, no pude evitar pensar frecuentemente en Bella, pero no me atreví a escribirle, en parte por miedo a que sintiera abrumada, y también porque no quería que creyera que yo era alguna especie de acosador o algo así. Sin embargo, me sorprendí cuando a mediodía encontré un mensaje suyo en mi celular.

_Espero que la jornada no esté muy pesada. Recuerda comer! Ya sabes lo que dicen: "An apple a day, keeps the doctor away".(1)_

_BellS._

Me reí del viejo refrán de las madres, y eso me dio una idea acerca de qué contestarle.

_¿Y si resulta que no quiero mantener alejada a mi doctora?_

_E.C._

No imaginaba con qué iba a salirme, sus respuestas siempre eran bastante lejos de lo que esperaba. El teléfono sonó mientras yo comía algo en mi oficina y yo me apresuré a contestarlo.

_Pues, entonces diría que su doctora tiene suerte._

_BellS._

Lo sabía, justo cuando creía que obtendría algo tímido o responsable y centrado, resulta que tengo una respuesta algo insinuante. Seguimos enviándonos mensajes por un rato más, hasta que mi hora de almuerzo acabó y tenía algún cliente por llegar. Toda la charla con Bella no hacía más que ponerme a desear tener mi cita médica pronto.

* * *

**(1) Refrán americano que quiere decir: "Una manzana al día, mantiene al doctor alejado"**, pero como ven, en inglés "doctor", puede siginificar doctor o doctora, lo que distorsionaría el refrán si ponía "Una manzana al día, mantiene a la doctora alejada" ¿Raro, verdad? Por eso es por lo que preferí dejarlo en inglés y luego hacerles la salvedad del significado...

Ahora sí:

Feliiiiiiz cumpleañooooos Sayriina (fue ayer, 11/05 :D) :) este cap fue todo tuyo, tuyito con mucho cariño. Gracias por ser una colega tan chévere y ayudarme en mis crisis de inspiración muerta, por leer cada una de mis locuras, por editar mis imágenes, por pasarme música genial y ayudarme en algunas crisis existenciales XD. Eres geniaaal :) de verdad. Espero que este cmpleaños sea muy especial y la pases divinamenteee :)

Y al resto de mis lectoras, pues, como ven actualicé rapido como un regalo, pero por ahora no creo que pueda trabajar demasiado en escribir. La universidad me tiene bastante ocupada, y también estoy trabajando en una hermosa traducción. El perfil de la autora está en mi perfil: _**Lemonschlemon**_. De verdad, las que hablen inglés, léanla, su historia es maravillosa, pronto subiré el primer cap de esa historia. Bueno, pensándolo bien, aquí les dejo el summary, juzguen ustedes:

_**Inevitable:**_

_**Bella y Edward viven en el mismo edificio. Cada día, se encuentran en el elevador. Los cortos y esporádicos viajes a sus pisos, de apenas 30 segundos, los hace irse enamorando del otro. AH. AU. OOC. Traducción.**_

__Bueno, queridas, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Opinen, opinen, opinen :D. Besoooos!

Mariela ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Coloreando Vidas**

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

"Manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención". Paulo Coelho – Veronika decide morir: 104.

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**¿Correcto o Equivocado?**

Bella's POV

_"Allá estaré, a primera hora"_... Releí por decimoprimera vez el mensaje de texto. Eso me había dicho Edward al despedirnos por teléfono el día anterior, y yo no recordaba haber estado tan emocionada por un miércoles alguna vez en mi vida. Revisé mi reloj: 6:30am. A las 7:00 empezaba mi turno, así que estaría un poco justa de tiempo. Acomodé mi cabello en la coleta de siempre, más por cuestiones de higiene y comodidad que por gusto, acomodé bien mi uniforme y salí de casa con una sonrisa plantada en los labios.

¿Por qué justo cuando tienes más prisa tardas más tiempo en llegar? Maldito sea Murphy y sus leyes (1). Ya eran las 7:10am y yo todavía estaba atrapada en el tráfico.

Bonita hora para un accidente. Pensé, pero de inmediato me arrepentí, yo era doctora y quizás habría personas heridas en ese accidente, yo no podía pensar de esa forma. Afortunadamente no había sido nada tan grave, a los pocos minutos se solucionó todo y yo llegué al hospital a las 7:20. Sería un problema con James, mi supervisor directo, pero bueno, siempre podía esconderme. Marqué mi hora de llegada con precaución, esperaba que James no me encontrara y dí un par de vueltas por las habitaciones, para revisar a mis pacientes del día anterior y constatar los progresos. Entré en una de las habitaciones, para consultar a un señor que había llegado el día anterior con un ataque cardíaco, pero no lo encontré. Había una enfermera dentro, su semblante no parecía muy enérgico.

-El señor Williams falleció anoche. Tuvo otro ataque y no resistió -dijo con ese tono de voz cargado de la impotencia que muchas veces sentíamos. Suspiré, y traté de no sentirme mal, siempre perder a un paciente era terrible, como una patada en el estómago. Simplemente no importa cuántas veces hayas visto a la gente morir, nunca dejarás de sentirte mal cuando alguien abandone físicamente el mundo. Al menos, muchas veces sentía el consuelo de saber que esa persona no seguiría sufriendo, eso me ayudaba a no pensar de más en el asunto y poder seguir adelante con el trabajo que amaba.

Salí de la habitación y doblé en la esquina, buscando el consultorio en el que siempre solía atender. Afuera, sentado en una de las sillas de plástico, estaba la personificación de la belleza más sagrada y profana que pudiese existir. Sagrada por supuesto, por la hermosura que desprendían esos ojos verdes, la pureza de esa mirada, la dulzura de esa sonrisa, pero a la vez profana, con esa chispa de picardía brillante en esos mismos ojos, con ese toque de malicia reluciendo en esos perfectos dientes, y con un cuerpo que evocaba las más disímiles sensaciones, como querer abalanzarse a él o retroceder intimidada. Apenas me vio, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y me permitía verlo a mis anchas. Estaba vestido de forma casual, con unos blue-jeans medio desteñidos -y lo suficientemente ajustados, debo agregar- y una camiseta gris claro en "v", y encima una chaqueta gris de solapas (2), que lo hacía ver terriblemente sexy, a pesar del accesorio incómodo en su brazo. Traté de no hiperventilar, y sobre todo, que no se diera cuenta del examen minucioso al que mi vista lo sometía. Giré mi vista al reloj: 7:35, yo estaba llegando tarde.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, había un...

-No te preocupes, no he esperado mucho -dijo acercándose a mí. Dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla, y yo no pude evitar ponerme un poco colorada. Él me sonrió y juro que en ese momento sentí mis piernas volverse gelatina. Pero no podía, la doctora era yo, yo debía estar calmada. Además, él estaba en mi territorio. Sonreí por el pensamiento y lo guié hasta dentro del consultorio, ahora me tocaba a mí.

-Bien, Edward -dije una vez estuvimos adentro -¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Con ganas de salir de este artefacto -dijo con un gesto hacia el yeso en su brazo.

-Pronto, lo prometo. Aunque me refería a los otros golpes, la nariz, las costillas...-dije utilizando el tono profesional que salía automáticamente.

-Umm...-pareció dudarlo por un momento- ¿Quieres echar un vistazo no? -dijo pícaramente y me guiñó el ojo. Le tomé la palabra y me acerqué a chequear su nariz, me di cuenta que se avergonzaba un poco de eso, pero para mí era algo normal. Normal si todos tus pacientes tienen una nariz simétrica y perfecta, pero bueno, traté de no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que lo estaba tocando. Le dije que todo estaba en orden y le pedí que se quitara la camisa para ver sus costillas.

-Creo que... necesito algo de ayuda -me dijo en una posición muy graciosa: se había quitado la chaqueta, y trataba de hacer lo mismo con su camisa, pero el yeso en su brazo le impedía sacar la tela por encima de su cabeza y brazos, estaba atrapado. Me eché a reír y fui a ayudarlo a sacarse la prenda, tratando de no hiperventilar ante la visión de ese cuerpo esculpido. Saqué sus brazos con cuidado, y luego aún sonriendo, saqué su cabeza por el cuello de la camisa. La mirada que me dirigió después de que lo hice me dejó helada en mi sitio: sus ojos eran intensos y miraban fijamente, directo a los míos. Traté de descifrar qué había bajo esa superficie de jade, ver más allá de los destellos que la luz arrancaba a sus pupilas o de sus largas y definidas pestañas, pero eran tan crípticos como una puerta con seis candados. Habría matado por saber qué estaba pensando en ese momento, qué escondía tras esa expresión fija en mí. Pero era yo quien debía controlar la situación: le pedí que se recostara en la camilla, Edward sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo de algún pensamiento profundo y se recostó.

Y de nuevo se repitió la historia... Apenas pude examinarlo con profesionalismo y sin dejar caer algún hilo de baba encima de su pecho. Era perfecto, no había duda. Sus brazos eran fuertes y firmes, de esos que dan los mejores abrazos, su pecho parecía esculpido en piedra, pero a la vez se veía tan suave y perfecto, mejor que el mismísimo David de Miguel Ángel. Y su abdomen... marcado sólo lo necesario para despertar el deseo de muchas, lo suficiente para poder ver cada una de esas divisiones perfectas, esas proporciones divinas. Ese hombre era el reflejo de la tentación en vida. Me descubrí a mí misma apunto de pasar los dedos por sobre esa superficie, pero me contuve, carraspeé y preparé mi diagnóstico.

-Estás mucho mejor, sólo quedan un par de marcas, pero ya se borrarán. Estaban mucho peor, créeme. En cuanto al brazo, tenemos que sacar el yeso para hacer un par de radiografías y luego decidir qué hacer contigo... ¿Bien?

-Perfecto -coincidió, mirando a su camisa que reposaba en una silla. Tuve ganas de decirle "No, no te la pongas", pero no creo que se viese muy profesional de mi parte.

-¿Edward? -pregunté cuando lo vi algo ausente.

-¿Si, Bella? -Que bien se escuchaba mi nombre salir de sus labios.

-Puedes ponerte la camisa -y le sonreí. Me devolvió una sonrisa deslumbrante, y tuve que parpadear para volver a mi trabajo. Un rato después, ya había removido el yeso mientras charlábamos de todo un poco y lo había mandado a hacerse una radiografía. Estaba sola en el consultorio y por suerte afuera no había más pacientes esperando. Saqué un espejo que tenía en el escritorio y me miré, tenía el cabello despeinado y unos cuantos mechones caían por fuera de la coleta. Lo solté y traté de acomodarlo lo mejor posible, hasta que un par de golpes en el marco de la puerta me hicieron pegar un brinco. Edward estaba parado allí, mirándome y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pensaba que era difícil conseguirlo, pero te ves aún más guapa con el cabello suelto -yo sonreí y desvié un poco la mirada, para que no notara que era un tomate viviente.

-Gracias -dije bajito, Edward parecía capaz de poderme hacer perder la seguridad.

Peligroso, Bella. Muy peligroso... Dijo esa vocecita en mi cabeza.

-Tengo curiosidad de algo -le dije cuando revisaba su radiografía a la luz -¿Cómo terminaste en el hospital? Sé que fue una pelea, pero nunca supe el qué o por qué.

-Esto es incómodo de contar -admitió mientras yo buscaba el sitio de la fractura-... Estaba en la inauguración de un sitio con... una amiga. Ella encontró a su ex-novio allí, el tipo trató de pasarse con Ros... mi amiga, y pues, digamos que yo estuve en el sitio equivocado, o el correcto, dependiendo de cómo lo veas.

-¿Tú qué dices, correcto o equivocado? -respondí. Él se echó a reír, captando la indirecta.

-Yo lo veo... como que estuve en el sitio más correcto en el que he estado en mucho tiempo -confesó bajando un poco la voz. Yo sentí mi corazón brincar contento en su sitio y le di una sonrisa sincera, continuando el juego de las indirectas. (3).

-Bueno, campeón, felicidades. No más yeso para ti, la lesión está sellada -él me regaló otra sonrisa, como de un niño la mañana de navidad, que está pensando en qué hacer con los regalos, así que yo tuve que hacer las veces de mamá que lo detiene- Eso sí, tómalo con calma. Es posible que te cueste mover bien los dedos o la muñeca, es normal, tienes tiempo sin realizar actividad con esa mano así que no te asustes. Podrías comprar una de esas bolas anti-estrés para ejercitar el movimiento.

-Genial, tengo una de esas en casa -de pronto los dos nos quedamos en silencio, él y yo sabíamos lo que venía a continuación: él tendría que irse y yo que continuar con mi día de trabajo. Pero no quería ser yo la que le dijera que tenía que irse, me sentía muy cómoda allí con él. De repente su celular sonó y se disculpó un momento para atenderlo, sin levantarse de dónde estaba. Habló menos de un minuto.

-Tengo que irme -suspiró -. El trabajo no perdona.

-Vale, está bien. Sólo, tómatelo con calma -le recomendé y asintió. Iba a acompañarlo hasta la puerta del consultorio únicamente, pero cuando salí y vi que no había nadie, le ofrecí acompañarlo hasta la puerta del hospital. Sonrió y aceptó.

Bajamos en el ascensor bromeando acerca de todo tipo de tonterías, y me agradeció varias veces por librarlo de la tortura del yeso mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

-Y cuidado con andar salvando damiselas en peligro. Deberías parar el trabajo de superhéroe por unos días -dije con sorna. Él rodó los ojos.

-Créeme que lo haría más seguido si tuviera a alguien que me curara en casa -suspiró dramáticamente- ¿Una doctora, tal vez? -terminó con una sonrisa ladeada. Y volví a quedarme lela, no había visto esa sonrisa antes, y de seguro era la que guardaba bajo la manga, la que hacía que todas se derritieran en su sitio, así como yo en ese momento.

Llegamos a la puerta del hospital y nos acercamos para despedirnos, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, como si fuese una adolescente, como si fuera a... ¿Besarlo? Con la duda puesta, me quedé a medio camino, mientras él acortaba la distancia entre ambos, para dejar un beso suave en mi mejilla. Inhalé su esencia, su perfume y sólo fui capaz de pensar en que no quería separarme de él. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, en el más puro de los impulsos, giré un poco mi cara hacia él, sin tocarlo. Alguna especie de alarma debió haberse encendido en su cerebro, porque en un instante terminó de acortar los pocos centímetros que nos separaban para juntar nuestras bocas. Y me besó. Sólo un par de roces de nuestros labios y por un momento creí haber estado en el lugar correcto. Los suyos eran suaves, cálidos, dulces. Pero sólo duró un par de segundos: yo quería más, pero no quería apresurar nada, ya ese beso había sido apresurado. Edward me sonrió de esa misma forma, con esa misma sonrisa de lado y me acogió en un abrazo, que con gusto le correspondí, sonriéndole de vuelta. Rozó mi pómulo con su mano y dejó un beso en mi frente.

-Gracias -dijo aún con una sonrisa, y sin darme tiempo a responder caminó hacia el estacionamiento del hospital silbando una melodía. Yo volví al trabajo, con una sonrisa en la cara y un coro de mariposas cantando en mi estómago.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

**(1) LEY DE MURPHY**: ¿han oído hablar de que "Cuando algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal"? Bueno, ese es el precepto de Murphy... Es como el karma, pero sin que tus acciones influyan, pues para Murphy, todos los hechos fortuitos siempre serán negativos XD.

**(2) Ay, la chaqueta gris de Edward en Crepúsculo**... Mi prenda favorita!

**(3)** Bueno, esta conversación está llena de** indirectas**, sólo tienen que tratar de leer entre líneas. Si despues de eso no entienden, con mucho gusto les explicaré en un review :)

No dejen reviews... Es en serio, no me gustan los reviews, los detesto, sobretodo los que dicen cosas buenas... Hahahaha XD Broma. Por favoooor reviews :D

Besoooooooooooos!

RosAlice ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Coloreando Vidas**

¿Hasta que punto llevas una existencia gris? ¿Qué tan rutinarios se han vuelto tus días, y qué tan solitarias tus noches?

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Son seis vidas diferentes, totalmente separadas. Todos son exitosos en el trabajo, pero sus vidas han llegado a un punto en el que todo es tan mecánico que se sienten atrapados. Hasta el día en que sus destinos se cruzan.

¿Valdrá la pena arriesgarse a vivir? ¿O serán peores las consecuencias?

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Rosalie's POV**

Mi semana había transcurrido en tranquilidad. Bueno, toda la tranquilidad que puede tener una estrella de cine con una película en cartelera, claro está. Mi representante me estuvo llamando para hacerme saber las entrevistas a las que tenía que asistir y demás asuntos, en los que afortunadamente no le vería la cara a Royce. Después del estreno de la película juré no volver a trabajar con un patán como él.

Por alguna razón, esos días me sentí… diferente, digamos. A cualquier lugar que asistiera, bien fuera para el trabajo, alguna cena importante, o bien las veces —muy pocas— que estuve sola en casa no pude evitar sentirme, así, sola. Así hubiesen más de 100 personas en un mismo estudio de grabación, la sensación no se iba. No quise mirarme en ninguno de los programas a los que asistí, por miedo. Miedo a encontrarme con mi expresión vacía y mis sonrisas huecas, miedo de ver en mí lo que nadie más había podido ver, porque el exterior era tan duro que no dejaba a nadie tener un solo atisbo de la verdad, yo lo sabía. En cada foto, en cada entrevista, en cada fiesta o evento público, allí se mostraba ante todos una Rosalie Hale que no existía, a la que catalogaban de diva y de caprichosa, a la que yo misma desconocía y tenía miedo de mirar.

Era mediodía del miércoles, y me encontraba en un pequeño restaurant, comiendo y hablando afablemente con Kate, mi representante y una verdadera amiga, cuando mi teléfono celular sonó, interrumpiendo una conversación femenina típica acerca de una nueva colección de zapatos.

—Rose, estás comiendo. Olvida el celular ¿Quieres?

—Ni en sueños, Katie. No eres la única que se da el lujo —le dije con un guiño de ojos, en broma. Kate estaba comprometida con Garrett, el propietario de una cadena de supermercados o algo así, que le ocupaba más tiempo en el celular que mis propias citas de trabajo.

—¿Buenas tardes? —hablé a mi teléfono. Escuché un suspiro exasperado al otro lado de la línea y luego una voz remotamente conocida que me hablaba.

—Señorita Hale, le habla Edward Cullen, de Denali y Asociados —me tomó un par de segundos relacionar el nombre con el rostro y la voz de quien me hablaba, hasta que caí en cuenta de que era el arquitecto encargado de mi casa.

—¡Oh, Edward, claro! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Recuperado, afortunadamente —No pasó desapercibido su tono de ligera molestia—. Le llamo para organizar una reunión en la que discutamos con más calma los puntos a cambiar del diseño de su casa, entenderá que estuve de reposo y que no pude continuar con el trabajo que tenía pendiente así que…

—No te preocupes, Edward, entiendo perfectamente —traté de sonar comprensiva, al menos tenía que admitir que era mi culpa su accidente—. El próximo lunes estoy libre ¿Te parece bien?

—Perfecto. Apenas estoy incorporándome al trabajo así que puede ser a cualquier hora, sólo avísame antes para saber a qué hora llegarás a mi oficina. Que tengas buen día —dijo rápidamente y colgó.

—Que idiota —mascullé.

—¿Nueva adquisición? —me preguntó Kate, mientras alzaba una ceja. Me eché a reír.

—¿Te gustaría que le dijera a Garrett que esa es tu forma de referirte a los hombres? Y para aclarar, Edward es el arquitecto encargado del diseño de mi casa. Me gusta mucho mi apartamento, pero quisiera algo más grande y tengo que admitir que el muchacho sabe lo que hace.

Pasamos la comida hablando de los detalles del matrimonio de Kate, a quien se le iluminaban los ojos sólo de hablar de su prometido y de sus ideas para el día del matrimonio.

Ese día no tenía muchos pendientes, Kate me había reservado el día especialmente para acompañarla a elegir su vestido de boda, y de paso el mío, pues la novia tenía que estar de acuerdo con lo que su madrina se pusiera. Dimos un par de vueltas por el área más costosa de Seattle, donde creímos de seguro conseguiría qué usar, pero nos equivocamos: casi nada le gustaba a ella, y lo que sí parecía gustarle a ella no tenía mi aprobación, y bueno, son cosas de novia confiar en la perspectiva de sus amigas.

—Rose, me rindo. Creo que vas a tener que llamar a uno de esos amigos diseñadores tuyos para conseguir un vestido para mí —su cara se iluminó de repente—. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Un vestido único de diseñador. A Garrett no le va a gustar nada el gasto pero… ¡Bah! Vale la pena, y al fin y al cabo, tú me pagas muy bien, puedo costearlo, sin duda…

—Creo que nos llevamos el Premio a la Estupidez del Día. Supongo que no había pensado que quisieras un vestido exclusivo o demasiada pompa. Pero es tu boda, tienes que botar la casa por la ventana… Yo lo haría, querida.

—Conociéndote, sé que lo harías. Eres una exhibicionista, Rose.

—¡Tonterías! A los medios les gusta hablar, no me importa de qué, pero que hablen —Kate negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, para luego apurarme para que llamara a algún diseñador. Abrí mi bolso para buscar las tarjetas de presentación que solían darme mis diseñadores. Prefería tenerlos en tarjetas que en mi teléfono, pues normalmente cambiaban sus números de teléfono como si fueran desechables. Además, mi teléfono era para mis contactos personales, los profesionales los llevaba Kate.

Saqué de un compartimiento 10 tarjetas de presentación, de mis 10 diseñadores favoritos. Por supuesto, la mayoría de ellos estaban residenciados en Los Ángeles o Nueva York, e incluso había dos en París, por lo que le advertí a Kate que tendríamos que viajar para poder mandar a hacer el vestido personalmente, además de las pruebas de talle que tendría que hacerse mientras se acercara la fecha. Kate casi enloqueció con la noticia. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer para los dos meses que faltaban para la boda.

—Lo siento, Katie. Yo no fui la que le puso fecha a la boda, ni la que sólo dejó tres meses hasta el gran día —le recordé. Mi celular volvió a sonar, esta vez por un mensaje de texto y abrí mi bolso para buscarlo. En el fondo capté una mancha de un color que no correspondía con el forro, lo saqué y de pronto mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Kate me quedó viendo con una expresión de desconcierto y quiso saber qué era lo que me hacía sonreír tanto.

—Esto, amiga mía, es la solución a tus problemas —dije y sin dejarla seguir hablando, marqué el número telefónico que decía la pequeña tarjeta, a los tres pitidos, contestaron.

—Wonderland, a sus servicios. Habla con Alice Brandon, diseñadora y propietaria —contestó con entusiasmo.

—Alice, necesito tu ayuda, urgentemente.

—Nunca he hecho un vestido de bodas —dijo la pequeña muchacha con la mirada baja, sentada en un sofá de su atelier.

—Bueno, hagamos algo —intervino Kate—. Alice, te doy unos días para que hagas unos cuantos bocetos y me los muestres, y a partir de allí vemos si quedamos o no.

Kate se veía confiada, confiada de Alice. Tan pronto como llegamos me dijo que algo le decía que ella sería su diseñadora, pues quedó encantada con cada prenda que había en esa pequeña tienda. Y yo también, a decir verdad. Tan pronto como le dije a Alice la razón que me llevaba hasta su tienda, pude captar un atisbo de algo en su mirada, no sé qué a decir verdad, pero había algo en ella, en su hermosa tienda, su impecable gusto y su actitud tan fresca que la hacía agradable, accesible como pocas personas en la industria. Finalmente acordamos que le daríamos tres días para que tuviese listos algunos bocetos e ideas para las telas que podría usar, nos reuniríamos con ella y luego, entre Kate y yo decidiríamos qué hacer. Abandonamos el local con un poco más de confianza, mientras la estresada novia me arrastraba de nuevo al centro de Seattle para revisar la tarjetería de las invitaciones.

**Jasper's POV**

—Descansa un poco, jefe —me dijo Tyler cuando salía de su turno en el trabajo, a eso de las tres de la tarde. En el restaurante trabajábamos con desayunos y almuerzos, raras veces funcionábamos en la noche, sólo bajo contrataciones específicas.

—Claro, claro. Sólo termino estas cuentas y me voy —dije confiando en que terminaría pronto. Estaba estudiando la posibilidad de expandir los horarios hasta la noche, pero para eso necesitaría una inversión grande, más personal para atender, cocinar y limpiar, y por el momento estaba concentrado en poder aumentar los sueldos de los empleados que ya tenía, que no eran demasiados, pero trabajaban muy bien, y merecían cada centavo que pudiese aumentarles.

Llegué a la conclusión que la expansión no era viable, y con un suspiro cansado miré mi reloj. 10:00pm. Quedé de piedra. Hubiera podido jurar que Tyler acababa de irse y que el sol todavía alumbraba tras las persianas de mi pequeña oficina. Pero no, afuera solo estaban los postes de la solitaria calle de Seattle, uno que otro automóvil que pasaba por la avenida y la lluvia que a esa hora caía sin parar, tanto, que me hizo considerar quedarme a dormir dentro del mismo restaurant. Pero, por otro lado, el sofá blanco de la oficina no se veía muy acogedor, así que tuve que cerrar y salir corriendo en busca de la calidez de mi automóvil en el estacionamiento. Conduje despacio y dudé sobre si hacer o no el recorrido que hacía todos los días al salir. Pues, si bien no había vuelto a pisar la tienda de Alice, todos los días me aseguraba de conducir cerca del edificio donde estaba su local, con la vaga esperanza de verla pasar. Y aunque bien sabía que a tan altas horas de la noche se me haría imposible cruzármela, no dejé de pasar, por costumbre, por la esquina acostumbrada.

La soledad se hacía presente en la pequeña área de oficinas, que durante el día era un hervidero de personas. Durante la noche también, pero con la que estaba cayendo del cielo, seguramente nadie se atrevía a abandonar la seguridad de sus hogares para ir a ningún lugar. Pasé la avenida que yo llamaba "Calle Alice", tranquilo, silbando una melodía que se me atascó en la garganta cuando ví lo que menos me esperaba. Una figura femenina de pie, en la parada de autobuses, con un paraguas enorme en una mano y la otra escondida en un sobretodo, en el que parecía proteger algo de vital importancia. No ví peligro en una mujer sola a esas horas, así que decidí acercarme. Me estacioné frente a ella y bajé el vidrio con cuidado de no asustarla.

—Buenas noches, señorita. No creo que a estas horas y con esta lluvia encuentre transporte. ¿Puedo llevarla a algún…? —me detuve en plena pregunta para mirar a esos ojos negros que se adherían a los míos, aquellos ojos que ya conocía, y que me tenían embobado hasta la locura, hasta hacer de mí un perfecto acosador. "Alice" dije apenas reconocí su rostro, ella me sonrió de vuelta y aceptó mi caballerosa oferta sin aprensiones.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ya sé, tienen todo el derecho de estrangularme sin piedad con sus reviews o tratarme con el látigo de la indiferencia y no dejarme ninguno (aunque eso sería muy malo). Quiero disculparme por la falta de constancia con mis actualizaciones, sé que ya debería haberme puesto al corriente, pero bueno, no tengo excusas que darles y no les voy a mentir. Simplemente quiero agradecerles por mantenerse allí al pendiente, poner mi historia entre sus favoritos o a mi como una de sus autoras favoritas, creánme que es un verdadero honor. A las pocas, pero constantes, chicas que me dejan reviews les agradezco inmensamente, no saben el bien que me hacen todas sus palabras de gusto, disgusto, ánimo y apoyo hacia mí, tienen todas un lugar especial en mi corazoncito :) y a partir de ahora, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones, le sacaré el jugo a este fic, esperando poder terminarlo al menos antes de octubre ;)

Un besazo, preciosas!

RosAlice :)


End file.
